


It's just food you perv.. jk jk... unless???

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: :)), AU, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boxers, Busted, Chats, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas fic, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come in Ass, Condom, Cringe, Cursed, Cyanide regretting his life, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Edge Play, Experimentalist, Fighting for Dominance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Footjob, Friends With Benefits, Fucking Outside, Funny, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I hope you're uncomfortable :), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, NSFW, Outside Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Porn, Pringles, Rimming, Romance, Safewords, Shower Sex, Sounding, Sounding Kink, Soviet womble - Freeform, SovietCyanide - Freeform, Sucking on food stuff, Threesome, Toys, Video Cameras, Womble eating ranch, WombleCyanide, a lovely night song, a ring, accidental eating cum, almost singing a song, banana, bareback, blowjob in car, cam recorder, crackfic, cum, cum in butt, cursed fiction, cyanide - Freeform, dick sucking, dun dun dunnnn, even cyanide bottoms wow, exhibitionist, explaining sexual acts, handjob in car, hard boiled egg, its like some weird vore but food and also not???, kinda orgy like, kinda top nevil, licking food, lowkey suck cock, maybe some, mmmm eggs, not really consent, police man knows, rimjob, safe sex, semen - Freeform, shower blowjob, shower rimming, small dick energy thinks hes big dick energy, someone knows, sorrynotsorry, sort of smut, sounding rod, sucking a banana, three rules of anal, threesome ish, top cyanide, top womble, uwu, very bottom nevil, voyeur, watching through video, water fucking, yum yum food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: 1:// ‘maybe you should just fucking marry the damn thing, or idunno, fuck it’2: //He rummaged through the fridge, anything had be good enough… Oh? Whats this? Its perfect. //3: //‘’Did we?? Why were we naked—‘’ he gasped ''Nevil???'' //4: // Cyanide gasped and shot his head up ‘’oh fuck yeah, do me rough baby!’’5: // Cy: at least you're not pregnant, right?6:/‘’Soviet, put your pants on- we have a guest coming’’‘’I'm’ere’’ the voice said, and Womble knew exactly what Cyanide had done.7://Soviet knew he shouldn’t be getting all the butt action, and yet… here he laid; with a sore bum and the impatient asstwat that was Nevil.8://‘’You’re edging me on too much Cy, I'm gonna die like this!’’ Womble screamed after the other who ran playfully away, before he joined him.9://‘’Maybe you should call’’ she leaned closer to him ‘’your boyfriend? There’s been a news van reporting, you wouldn’t want him concerned’’ she winked,10://Stealth: What you did was non-consensual and a dick move and we don’t tolerate that.
Relationships: CyanidePlaysGames/SovietWomble (Video Blogging RPF), HolySovietCyanide
Comments: 69
Kudos: 31





	1. Special Ranch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction about their Internet Personas, got nothing to do with their real life.  
> Sorry, if you came from twitter, this is a cursed fic written for the sole purpose of being AS CURSED AND HORRIBLE as possible....  
> And you're welcome to leave comments, but please... Remember 'Would you want to be sent this? No?' well then dont ;)

It was an ordinary day for Cyanide, the sun was behind clouds, it was dank and cloudy… The clan was too busy to game with him… The only person who was willing to _actually_ hang out with him was Womble…  
He hadn’t seen the big _timey wimey_ movie everyone was talking about, so Cyanide had rented it.  
  
 _‘You need anything from the store while I'm here?’_ Soviet texted Cy, the Indian man looked down at the half eaten pringles can… _‘Maybe some more pringles’_  
 _‘you and your fucking pringles’_  
 _‘yeah yeah’_  
 _‘maybe you should just fucking marry the damn thing, or idunno, fuck it’_  
 _‘Hilarious’_ Cyanide looked down at the can ‘’pff, what an _idiot’’_

He looked at the time, about 30mins before Womble would be at his place, he eyed the can before _smiling._  
  
‘’I _mean,_ he **did** say…’’  
Cyanide quickly pulled out his dick and started _jerking_ himself off, trying to think about _some hot girl on some porn site_ he’d seen ages ago. When he got to a half stiff, he jammed his cock into the pringles can, _crushing_ several pringles in the doing.

He worked up a nice pace, he kept going _until_ he was _so close_ and heard his doorbell ring ‘’oH shit!’’  
  
‘’Cyanide! Open up’’  
 **‘’Crap,** _fuck,_ **_shit,_** _uh-_ uh—‘’ he filled the can with his _white sauce_ , Cyanide looked at the _creamy_ pringles before adding the cap on.  
He quickly cleaned himself up and opened the door. _‘’Heya_ Womble—‘’  
‘’Oh don’t _‘heya womble’_ me, what were you doing? Were you having a _wank—‘’_  
 **‘’Why** did you want to _watch?’’_ Cy snorted, ‘’oh **god** _no,_ wait _you—‘’_  
‘’No I didn’t jerk off _calm down_ ’’ the Indian showed Womble in, Soviet put some cider in the fridge while Cyanide tried to hide the ~~cum~~ can.

**‘’Hey!’’** Soviet suddenly said, Cy almost jumped out of his skin. ‘’You _said_ you were out of _pringles’’_ the Brit grabbed the can and _shook_ it.  
Cyanide could imagine the pieces wobble around getting more soaked, **‘’oh** _yeah,_ haha, yeah _almost…_ I just _added_ some—‘’  
he had to think quick, Womble looked at him questionably; waiting for an answer.  
  
 **‘’Ranch’’**  
 _ **‘’Ranch?’’**_  
‘’yep’’  
‘’alright?’’  
 _‘’I mean,_ in case you wanted pringles and _not_ with ranch…’’ Cyanide waved his hand around, trying to seem calm.  
‘’You’d share _**your** _pringles with _me?_ **Really’’**  
 _‘’Gee_ you don’t have to make it sound so weird, just give me my ranched _soaked_ pringles _dude—‘’_  
‘’No, no—what _ranch_ is it?’’

  
Shit, is he onto Cy?

  
‘’like some _Scandinavian_ shit, sea salt or _whatever’’_ Cyanide scoffed, he wasn’t lying _per say…_  
‘’That sounds pretty **good** _actually—‘’_  
 _‘fuck’_ Cy was sweating bullets by now, _‘’dude,_ they’re like _soggy_ now. I’ll rather get more _another time—‘’_  
 _ **‘’See?**_ I **knew** you wouldn’t _want_ to share!’’ Womble shook his head while saying _‘tsk tsk’_   
  


_And there it was_ , the light bulb over Cyanide’s head; perhaps the most _wicked_ thing he could do to the poor Brit.  
  


_‘’Alright,_ lemme get you a plate’’ Cy smiled, Womble smirking; _as if_ he’d won this battle.  
Cyanide _carefully_ emptied the can onto a plate, _it reeked of himself_ … Womble would _surely_ notice the smell… He added some garlic powder and that did it… Looking at them it _could_ be mistaken for _Ranch…_ some weird… _silky white looking ranch…_

‘’here you _go~’’_ Cyanide handed him the plate, Womble looked at it, moved the plate around and shook it… seeing the _pringles wobble._  
‘’Its not _alive_ you know’’ Cy realized the mistake he’d done… He was gonna make Womble _eat_ his **cum…** For some reason that _kind-of_ turned him _on.  
  
_

Womble picked one and _ate_ it, Cyanide felt his face drain all colour. ‘’ _Oof—_ ‘’ Soviet made a face, _Cyanide knew he was fucked._  
‘’That was _salty_ for sure, _damn’’_  
Womble picked another and this time pushed more ranch onto it, **Cy could only watch in _horror_ as Soviet _engulfed_ an entire pringle with his _unborn children._**  
  
Soviet started making a face, a grimace showing disgust _‘’what—‘’_  
‘’What is it?’’ Cyanide wanted to rewind time, he was _dumb_ he can admit that.  
 **‘’Why** does this taste _so…’’_

  
_‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucK’_

  
_‘’Familiar…’’_  
Cyanide stopped and blinked for a few seconds **‘’what’’**  
 _‘’Like,_ I'm **sure** I've tasted this before _but..._ I just can't put my finger on _it’’_  
‘’ _You sure?_ ’’  
‘’Positive’’  
  


The Indian burst out laughing, _tears_ falling from his over-strained eyes; exhaling and feeling the _need to scream._  
‘’w-what?’’ Womble felt his stomach _shift,_ ‘’ _Oh god_ , I can’t, this is _too_ much—‘’ Cyanide grabbed the plate and threw the _entire thing_ in the garbage, he sat down laughing into the floor; trying to compose himself.  
  
 _‘’Did_ you make me eat **old** pringles?!’’ Soviet yelled, Cyanide wheezed ‘’no, _worse-‘’,_ he **knew** he had to tell him.  
 **‘’What’’** Soviet grabbed Cy’s shirt.  
 _‘’did’’_ he pulled him up from the floor.  
 _ **‘’you’’**_ up to his face.  
‘’just give _me?’’_ Soviet felt something, but he wasn’t sure what… _yet._  
  
‘’ **Oh god,** _oh fuck_ **ok** so _uhm—‘’  
_  
 **‘’Cyanide!’’  
**  
 **‘’CUM’’**

Womble looked at him in shock, Cyanide swallowed and whispered ‘’ _I came in the pringles can…_ ’’  
 **‘’The** one I _just_ ate from’’  
 _‘’….yeah’’_  
  
A few seconds passed before Cy spoke up again, still in Soviet’s grip **‘’so** you’ve _tasted_ cum before _have you?_ ’’ His smirk sent shivers down Womble’s _spine_ and his cheeks flushed _crimson._  
He pushed the Indian to the floor and grabbed his _bag_ and went out the door, Cyanide yelled after him while running after him.  
  
 _‘’Womble—‘’_ Cyanide reached for him but Soviet slapped his hand away ‘’ **Do not, _fucking_ touch me**.’’  
 **‘’Womble!’’** Cy _finally_ got hold of the brit’s arm and _pulled_ him into an alleyway; he slammed him against a wall and they both just looked at each other, _heavy breaths echoing._  
  
 **‘’What** do **_you_** _want? Feed_ me more of your **‘ranch’?’’** Womble’s voice was _hurt_ and _disgusted,_ his face twisted into something Cyanide didn’t know _would hurt so much to see.  
_  
 **‘’okay,** what I did _was_ crossing the line... _fuck,_ it crossed **all** the lines. _But—‘’_ Cy lowered his shoulders ‘’ _it wasn’t planned—_ ‘’  
Womble scoffed, Cy continued _**‘’—and**_ I know that’s not an _excuse,_ **but** I _really_ did my best to make you drop it.’’  
 **‘’OH!** So this is **my** _fault??’’_ Soviet raised his voice, Cy lowered his head in response **‘’no,** _**no**_ that’s _not—‘’_   
‘’no no **that’s** _what_ you said- **you said** that you _tried_ to make **me** stop asking about the _pringles_ can, you could’ve just told me!’’

  
_‘’How!?’’_ Cy pushed the Brit _harder_ into the wall ‘’was I just gonna go like _‘oh hey Womble don’t eat that because I fucking came inside it??_ ’’  
 _‘’why_ did you fucking jerk off **inside** it?? **I told you** that as a **joke** you know??’’  
‘’ _Oh_ I fucking _know’’_ the Indian paced in front of the other, ‘’but it was _just_ for _me,_ how was I _supposed_ to know that you would’ve fucking asked for _pringles_ with **ranch??** Who even eat pringles with _ranch??’’_

‘’for all I knew, **YOU!’’** Womble buried his face in his hands, thinking back before this horrific thing happened.

‘’this is _fucking_ ridiculous’’   
_‘’I agree…’’_ Cy sat down against the wall, people walked past them; nobody looked in or at them.  
Suddenly Womble started giggling, Cy was sure he’d _lost_ it, he carefully spoke up ‘’what’s so funny?’’   
‘’its- _fuck’’_ Soviet exhaled ‘’its like some bad fucking _porn’’_ he wiped tears from his eye.  
Cyanide didn’t laugh he just observed.  
‘’You _came_ inside a pringles can and **I?** _ate_ it… _holy shit._ ’’ Womble ran his hand through his hair and just reevaluate his life for a few seconds.

Womble grabbed his bag and started heading home, he had to heavily brush his teeth and drink some _bleach._  
  
 _‘’You’re…_ you’re leaving?’’   
‘’I _mean,_ I **kinda** want to clean my _mouth_ dude’’  
‘’… _right,_ I mean I have _mouthwash—‘’_  
‘’Is this _another_ way of you to make me taste your dick’’  
Cyanide’s face and other parts flushed red _‘’wh-what?’’_  
‘’I was _kidding…_ But **now** I wonder’’ Womble winked and went back home.  
  



	2. The Suction of the yolk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //He rummaged through the fridge, anything had be good enough… Oh? Whats this? Its perfect. //

He’d seen it _endlessly_ on porn, the same move over and _over again_ ; some did it differently and _some_ used toys.  
He couldn’t exactly go to any _local_ store and _buy_ a toy, he knew too many locals; couldn’t buy it online either… He _knew_ the mailman, and the package would give it away… No, he had to be _creative_ if he was ever to learn.  
  
Cucumber? Too hard and _rough._  
Banana? Hmm maybe _another_ time, when he’s more experienced.  
  
He rummaged through the fridge, **anything** had be good enough… _Oh?_ An egg.  
  
 **Hard boiled egg.  
**  
 _‘’Well,_ its better than nothing’’ he sighed, he gave Lulu a soft pet and a bone to keep her busy as he went into his office and locked the door.

He sat himself down in front of the computer and started up _Pornhub,_ looked up any video and settled for one called _‘Chinese Girl Sucks Dick’_ … ‘’Better go for something as forward as that… _huh…_ 24,587 views… Must be good then’’  
He looked at the egg before peeling off the shell, the video was buffering and he felt nervous; his _member_ starting to take notice of the action ahead.

Womble licked his lips and pushed his tongue onto the _tip_ of the egg, soft and _squishy._  
He started the video, he mimicked the girl with her tongue; _down_ the side, flick the _tip_ and **suction.** The video lasted for about 9 mins, his dong imagined the feeling of being sucked like this; something felt _off_ about the egg... It didn't feel **real** enough so he cut a _small_ line at the tip, as if it was the _urethra_ and flicked his tongue over it.  
Arousal flew over him like never before, _he went to town_ on the egg, sucking it **hard-** so **_hard_** that the egg yolk spewed into his mouth; he gasped and swallowed the yellow _substance_ with ease.

‘’ _f-fuck…_ ’’ Soviet rubbed his hard loaf of bread under his trousers, he picked up his phone and texted Cyanide, within seconds he got a reply.  
  
 _‘Hey, what's up?’_  
 _‘Nothing, thinking about playing cod or something, hbu?’_  
Womble looked at the scene before him, ‘ _oh just some research’_  
 _‘oh? About what?’_  
The Brit smirked before typing _‘I’ll show you another time’_ , he had great plans ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	3. Personal Bananas and other bent things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //‘’What the fuck happened!’’ Soviet gasped, Cy realized Womble must’ve forgotten all.  
> ‘’You don’t—‘’  
> ‘’I remember the banana, but fuck. I think I drank too much, w-why?’’  
> ‘’Uh…’’  
> ‘’Cyanide!’’  
> ‘’SHHH’’  
> ‘’Did we?? Why were we naked—‘’ he gasped ''Nevil???'' //

**‘’Coman,** _just_ do _it’’ Cyanide whined._  
‘ **’I am!** ’’   
Womble sat next to Cyanide and Nevil, who’s idea was this? _Oh you guessed it_ , Cyanide.  
‘’ou’e bein’ a _pussy,_ ‘omble, _here’lemme—‘’_ Nevil slurred.  
 _‘’wait—‘’_ Soviet giggled trying to hold back, Cyanide stood up and grabbed the banana ‘’You two are _dddrunk!_ **Womble,** _womble_ womble, _hey--!’’_ The Indian grabbed the brit’s shirt and pulled him _closer._ ‘’If yuuu pull him closer now; he be _suckin_ yu off Cyan'de’’ Nevil tried to push Womble away but he’s too wasted.  
 _‘’Coman,_ get up!’’  
‘’Something is already _up~’’_ Soviet snorted and pointed at Cy’s **clearly** awake _member,_ Nevil poked the bulge with interest.  
 _ **‘’Hey!’’**_ Cyanide grabbed the hand ‘’we’re touching the _actual_ banana, _**not**_ my _dick!’’_ He yanked Womble _up_ and Nevil pulled Cy _down._

  
Cyanide had given the pair **more** vodka than _himself_ and he started to regret the decision as he laid on his back, with Nevil holding his head _way too close_ to a certain **hard** lump, and Womble faceplanted _onto his_.  
 **‘’Womble!** Wha r’ yu _doin??’’_ Nevil jumped up and tried to push Soviet off, but Womble was in a giddy mood and rather _wrapped_ his hands around Cyanide’s hips.  
  
Cy _could_ get up easily **but…** he _kinda_ liked Womble there… And it was _very_ apparent that he did, while Nevil stood behind Womble, pulling his leg; the Brit looked up and _locked_ eyes.  
Cyanide saw the scene in slow-mo, Soviet sticking his _tongue_ out, Nevil trying his best, and the tongue _circling_ the tip of Cyanide’s _cock_ through his trousers.   
‘’Sc _rew_ ’dis’imma’gt’ab _eer_ ’’ Nevil let go and went to the kitchen Cyanide looked after him, he was about to tell Womble he should get up; but Soviet had _other_ plans and started putting his lips around the head as much as he could.  
  
 _‘’Tchh— **W** -womble—‘’_ Cyanide jerked his hips up, Soviet grabbed the sides of the Indian’s trousers and pulled at them, Cy didn’t even notice at first but felt his _ass_ hit the cold floor _‘’oh-_ oh **wait…** Womble _**Womble—‘’**_ He put his hands up and prepped him up, his face was _flushed_ and eyes hungry for _more._ **‘’fuck.’’** Cyanide cursed. ‘’Listen, _here_ just… _take this_ ’’ he handed him the banana, Womble smirked and sat up; _as if nothing had happened._  
  
‘’UUuhh’ he’onna suck da banana??’’   
**‘’Hopefully’’** Cy moaned, Womble peeled the banana and started licking it _down_ the _sides_ and up at the _tip._ He sucked at it for a while before going down, further down than Cy had imagined he could, until he coughed and gagged.  
He pulled off and Nevil grabbed the banana, he looked at the Indian who looked at the Brit.   
_‘’Yuu’doin_ it wrong Wombl! _Herree—‘’_ He _grabbed_ Soviet and started sucking **fast** on the ~~same~~ banana, pushing it so it made a _bulge_ in his cheeks.  
  


 _ **‘’Oooh,**_ I see! I was doing it _wrong’’_ Womble smiled and took a swing from the beer bottle, Cyanide felt his cheeks flush at the sight of Nevil working the banana like a _good paid whore,_ he leaned closer to him. _‘’Wow,_ have _you—uh,_ done that _b-before,_ Nevil?’’   
‘’Oh’yah’ I’h've’’ He smirked and sucked _harder_ at Cyanide, Womble was chugging the beer and crawled to the kitchen, _presumably to get more._  
 _‘’Why,_ yuu’ like **it**?’’  
‘’Yeah _kinda’’_ Cy swallowed as Nevil moved closer, he was more _aggressive_ than Womble but Cyanide didn’t mind as their _lips_ met; Nevil dropped the banana and grabbed the other’s shoulders and pulled him close, both _moaned_ and Nevil’s hands traveled up Cy’s shirt.  
  
Nevil planted kisses down Cy’s neck and _sucked hard_ , ‘’ _ **ffffffffff---uck~**_ ’’ he moaned as he closed his eyes at the sensation, hands traveled places and _tugged_ at his pants. He opened one eye to see Womble chugging the rest of the vodka bottle and smirking. **‘’Woo,** you go _Nevil’’_ he cheerfully cheered. _‘’Ahh—‘’_ Cyanide gasped as a hand had found its way _past_ the zipper, _‘’whoa-_ whoa _wait—‘’_  
‘’mmm---h _wah_ is _eet?’’  
_   
_‘’uuhhh…’’_ He didn’t really want to stop, but he felt awkward.  
 **‘’Oh, _sorry—_** _I’ll_ give you guys some _privacy~’’_ Soviet made a click noise with his tongue and started to leave, Nevil had to see _something_ in Cy’s eyes because he grabbed Womble and said in his ~~most~~ sweet voice, _‘’naah’omble~_ stay an’ _join’’_  
Cyanide looked at Womble who drunkenly smiled and came closer before sitting down on his knees, _it was clear that he was far too gone to give any consent whatsoever_ … Cyanide smiled.

 ** _‘’Hey~’’_** he grabbed Soviet’s hand ‘’ **You good?** ’’  
Nevil didn’t like the attention the brit got and tried to get between them, _‘’omble?’’_  
 _‘’mmmmhm?’’_ He smiled, Nevil stuck his hand down Womble’s pants ‘’ _h-Hey!_ ’’ Cy yelled out.  
‘’wanna’ _eel_ good?’’ He pushed himself onto the drunk brit, Womble slurred some words but didn’t _resist._ Nevil opened and pushed down Soviet's pants before Cyanide yanked him back ‘’ _What the **fuck**_ is your issue _Nevil?!?_ He’s **too** drunk to give _consent!_ Look at _him!’’_ Cy pointed at Soviet and Womble waved, Nevil sighed and went into the bathroom.  
  


The Indian took this chance to help Soviet put his pants _back up_ and help him to bed ‘’there we _go—‘’_ Cy got back up but Womble grabbed him and pulled him down _‘’oof,_ Womble… You're _too—mmfff—‘’_ Soviet planted drunk wet kisses, **‘’—drunk!’’** Cy broke free, the other looked sad ‘’ _you kissed Nevil…_ ’’  
Cy felt like this was all just a dumb dream, he sighed before hugging the other, **‘’yes,** and if you **sober** up, I _promise—‘’_  
‘’ **Pinkie promise?** ’’

 _‘’yes…_ pinkie promise, _I’ll kiss you_ , you damn _lightweight.’’_ He chuckled as he left the room to check up on Nevil.   
_‘’Nevil?_ Hey man you _ok?’’_ he knocked on the door, _no answer._  
‘’ _am good!_ ’’   
Cy opened the door and saw Nevil only in his boxers in the tub, ‘’ _what are you doing_ ’’   
‘’I _‘anna_ relax ‘ere, **join me** , ‘ring ‘omble!’’ He took a swing of a whiskey bottle, that Cy wasn’t even sure where came from.

 _‘’Shh,_ Womble is in bed trying to _slee—‘’_  
‘’ **nOO I am Not!** ’’ Soviet pushed himself in and looked at the man in the tub, ‘’ _tub partyyy_ ’’ he started to undress himself and climbed into with the other ‘’join us Cy’’  
‘’yeah, _c’mere_ ’’  
He looked at the scene, clothes on the floor, at both men who looked too drunk to know how gay all of this truly were.  
  
‘’ _ **Eh**_ what the hell, _gimmie_ that bottle—‘’ He chugged the entire bottle, _and felt like shit_. He undressed and felt more exposed since both of them just stared at his _half mast._  
He climbed in between the two, Nevil laid down and pulled Cy on top of him while Womble crawled onto Cy.  
  
The feeling of skin was kinda nice, what was _even nicer_ was the feeling of Nevil’s surprisingly hard and _decent size_ cock rubbing him from behind. Womble rubbed his nose against Cyanide’s neck, his member rose and Soviet’s hand held it; _which made it grow harder._ Down at his _perineum_ he felt what would be Womble’s bigger than _decent cock aiming high._

‘’ **this is good** ’’ Cyanide smiled as he drifted off to sleep with the rest of his tub buddies.

‘’—nide(!)’’ a voice woke Cyanide, it was in his ear ‘’ _cyanide_ ’’, he didn’t want to wake up. ‘’ **Cy** , wake up- _oh god_ ’’  
Wait, that’s Womble.  
He opened his eyes to see a very pale _yet_ blushed Brit, very _very_ close to _naked_ on top of him. ‘’ _What the—_ ‘’   
_‘’Shh!’’_ Womble pushed his hand over Cy’s mouth, he pointed _behind_ him, where Nevil was sleeping soundly.  
Cy’s eyes widened, they both got out of the tub and gathered their clothes and went into the bedroom.

  
‘’ **What the fuck happened!** ’’ Soviet gasped, Cy realized Womble must’ve forgotten all.  
  
‘’You _don’t—‘’  
_  
‘’I remember the **banana,** but _fuck._ I think I drank too much, _w-why?’’  
_   
**‘’Uh…’’  
**   
**‘’Cyanide!’’  
**  
 **‘’SHHH’’**  
  
‘’Did _we??_ Why were we _naked—‘’_  
  
 **‘’Boxers’’**  
  
‘’in the tub?? _With Nevil_ …’’

Cy smirked and walked closer, ‘’would you _prefer_ if it was just **us?’’**  
Womble shut up and backed into the wall ‘’i… _uh…’’_  
‘’ _By the way_ , do you remember the _promise,_ **the promise you made me pinkie promise?** ’’  
Womble looked around shyly _‘’n-no’’_  
‘’Do you want me to _break it_ or **fulfill** the promise?’’ Cyanide stepped closer, leaning one arm next to Womble’s face.  
Soviet closed his eyes and exhaled _‘’f-f-fulfill i-i—‘’_   
  
Cyanide closed the space between them and kissed Womble with promise of more.  
 _‘’Mmmhhhh….’’_ Soviet moaned as Cy let his hand experience the _length_ of Womble, ‘’ _enjoy’n ‘allselfs?_ ’’ Nevil smirked from the doorway. Cyanide pulled away from Womble, ‘’oh hey you _up’’_ he cleared his throat while Soviet wiped his _pale_ face.  
Nevil smirked, ‘’ _e’s awake nao_ ’’  
‘’Yeah, _he is_ ’’ Cy smiled with. Womble felt all colour drain.  
‘’Ey ‘omble, ‘anna play?’’ Nevil towered over them, Womble blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))
> 
> he's smiling bcuz that means he's safe from Nevil and they can chill.


	4. Probed by inox and Pokkī.

_‘’Are_ you _sure_ about this, **Cy?** ’’ Womble swallowed and felt his pulse speed up, he looked at the Indian who sat at his desk. ‘’ _Mm~hm~_ I’ve _googled_ and watched some videos for reference and I **know** what I'm doing.’’ He smiled as he turned to the other, Womble felt his dick _twitch;_ he shifted and exhaled a shaky breath. _‘’But—‘’_ Womble started but Cyanide closed the space and spoke softly _‘’don’t_ you trust me, _Soviet?’’_ he purred.  
‘’I- _uh,_ y-yeah _no,_ of course I _d-do’’_ Womble felt his entire face heat up, the things that had happened _up to now_ was embarrassing to say the least… But luckily _Nevil_ wasn’t here, so that was a win.  
‘’Okay good, just checking’’ Cy jumped up and picked up a _little pill_ and handed it and a glass of water to the other ‘’bottoms up’’ he smirked, ‘’ _or your bottom up_ ’’ Cy finger gunned at Soviet, who frankly looked unimpressed at the bad pun, or is it a flirt? Well its bad.   
_**‘’please**_ don’t say that again—‘’ Womble swallowed the pill ‘’-it was _horrible’’_  
‘’ _You’re horrible_ ’’ the Indian whined and pouted, ‘’let's just _chill_ and wait until it works~’’ Cy stranded Womble’s lap ‘’wh-what are _yo—‘’_ the Indian hovered over and kissed him _gently_ and as Soviet’s hands found their way to Cy’s hips; more _aggressively._

‘’mm-fuhh’’ Cyanide worked his way down the brit’s neck and slowly pulled the shirt off while kissing gently _around_ the nipples; _not yet_ touching them. _‘’_ Cy- _fuck_ just—‘’  
‘’hmm? _Nope **~**_ not _yet’’_  
He pushed Womble back on the bed with one hand, while the other worked their ways around the trousers; Womble lifted his hips in response **‘’ooo,** _eager_ are you?’’   
‘’ _s-shut up_ ’’  
‘’I might, but **you** have to _provide_ with **what’s** _gonna—‘’_ he undid the button _**‘’—shut’’**_ zipper down _**‘’me…’’**_ he grabbed the half mast and slowly stroked it **_‘’up~’’_** he leaned down and planted a wet kiss on the _oversensitive_ glans while holding eye contact.  
‘’I swear to _god’’_  
‘’ **Then swear** ’’   
‘’wha-‘’ Womble’s words got cut of as Cyanide _sucked_ down to the _corona_ through the boxers, it was a weird suction feeling but he didn’t complain, well he did want more… _preferably without the underwear._  
‘’oh god’’  
 _‘’oh?_ That was quick, _or_ did you just beat the _pill?’’_ Cy said as he poked the member with his tongue playfully. _‘’ngh’’_ Soviet groaned, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he _really_ wanted his underwear off.

‘’Well, let's start then~’’ Cy jumped up like a child at Christmas morning, Womble was left aching for more; he got up but the raging, _throbbing_ **cock** screamed _‘touch me’_ , Womble groaned just as Cyanide came back. He closed the door and looked at his mate ‘’ _you alright?_ ’’ Cy didn’t want to admit it, but Soviet looked slightly in pain _which concerned him_ … It was the first time the brit _had_ taken Viagra.   
_‘’oof,_ yeah just, **holy** _hell_ dude…’’  
Cy looked down at the tenting currently happening in the other’s boxers, he’d never really seen it _fully erect_ and was intrigued; he licked his lips before getting on his knees, _he was gonna unwrap Womble like the Christmas present he is._  
  


‘’Let’s _see_ what's under curtain number _one~’’_ He slowly pushed the garment down to reveal the _throbbing_ member, twitching at the change of air; the owner moaning lightly as the fabric brushed against the ~~over sensitive~~ head.  
 **‘’Whoa’’**  
‘’ngh- _w-what’’_ Soviet leaned on the wall with his one hand.  
 **‘’Never** _ever_ in my life have I wanted to put _something_ in my mouth as fast as now I do now... _And I love food_.’’ Cy ghosted over and licked a wet stripe up the _ridge. ‘’Coc-k—‘’_ Womble cursed through his teeth.  
‘’ _I mean_ , yeah… that’s **definitely** a cock…’’ Cy cleared his throat as he got up _‘’well,_ lets get down to business then…’’ he gave a weak swat to the dick **‘’fa— _don’t_** do that!’’ Soviet moved away.

Cyanide gestured _mr stiffy pants_ to lie down completely ‘’ _as a starfish!_ ’’   
Womble did what he was told even though he felt _ridiculous,_ at first Cy placed a blindfold around his eyes, then he felt his arms being pulled, then his legs; he could rustle his body but _not_ move. ‘’I _swear_ to god, if **any** pictures swim around the internet after this I'm gonna _kill you_.’’ Soviet snorted, ~~half~~ joking. He felt the weight moving up towards his face, hot air on his ear _‘’how_ would you get out, though?’’ Cy nibbled on the earlobe, Womble half moaned as he ached his body towards the other, ‘’ah-ah-ah~’’ Cy said before leaving, the brit could hear a _bag_ open and placed before another opening, a pop sound? Could it be- _no…_

  
Womble had no idea what Cyanide wanted to put _in_ him… He knew it’d be _food,_ although he was uncertain how; he couldn't think too much about it because his dick was throbbing with more pain that he could ever remember he’d have _‘’C-Cyanide…’’_ the rustling stopped _‘’yeah~’’_  
He felt so exposed, which he was but before he could say anything more he felt something wet run down his _yearning_ member, followed by a few strokes, a thumb rubbing the head in circles _slowly._ Cy put pressure on the corona with his index finger, while the _ring finger_ made work of the ridge, slow pumps, slow circles, Womble wanted to scream **‘’Cyanide…** _please…’’_  
He could hear Cy chuckle before he felt his urethra being slightly opened and a lubed finger _circled_ that area **specifically,** he felt dizzy and he wanted _desperately_ to watch the indian’s face.

 _‘’alright’’_ Cyanide suddenly said, his hand left Womble’s dick, he was preparing for anything to _enter_ him, but what he got instead was _gently_ and _soft_ and **clearly not food** but _‘’god,_ you’re perfect _sucking_ size’’ Cy smacked his lips before licking Soviet as if he were an ice-cream cone, he sucked and licked, _flicked_ it with his tongue before, _what Soviet can only describe_ _as_ if a **vacuum cleaner** had _lips_ and a _tongue;_ It was as if Cy tried to suck all the blood from it, it ached and became more _sensitive_ by the second; he wanted to come so badly but knew _it_ wasn’t ready yet.

 **‘’God** that _feels_ so _fuckin’_ good, _**fuckk--**_ **!!** ’’ Womble moaned, cursing himself for sounding like a _typical amateur pornstar,_ he twitched as the cold air hit the soaking head _‘’oh…_ **oh god** ’’ he almost couldn’t handle the tease, if Cy was going to shove something down there he better do it quick.

  
‘’You _ready?’’_ voice calm and commanding.  
 _ **‘’Fuck,**_ just fucking _do it!_ ’’ Soviet pulled on the rope, _‘’Womble~_ what's the **safe** word?’’  
Right, they’d talked about that too. **‘’nutella’’** Soviet sighed.  
 _‘’So,_ are you ready?’’ He once more blew a line of cold air on the member. _‘’nnnnghhhh---_ yes, **god** please _**yes’’**_

He felt something cold touch the tip before slowly dipping in and out, it wasn't painful _**but**_ very unusual; liquid filled his hole as the stick went in and out, further down… _further down…_  
 _ **‘’Ohmygaahh—‘’**_  
‘’Nutella?’’ Cy asked as he stopped where he was **‘’nonono,** keep… _uh.._ keep going’’  
Cyanide smiled and carefully went as far down as it allowed him, he stepped back and _watched_ the masterpiece. Womble laid spread out on his bed, legs and arms tied, blindfold, ~~drool,~~ a stainless steel rod sticking out the erect member; he could see the _pulsing,_ Womble gasped and looked desperate for _any_ touch.

  
  
 _‘’w-what_ was **that?’’** Soviet saw a flash for a second **‘’did** you just take a _picture?!’’_  
‘’Its for you, _relax~’’_ Cy purred, he pulled out the rod slowly and Soviet moaned as it was out.   
A _dryer_ feeling entered the urethra, _‘’ooh_ that’s dry what is that’’ he felt it going down but stopped _just below_ the head, the cold feeling of liquid _drowned_ his dick; he gasped and just felt it drip down and eventually on his _balls._   
  


Another flash.

**‘’Cyanide!!’’**

‘’You’ll love it, _trust me_ ’’

‘’I _do_ trust you, _and see where it got me’_ ’  
 **‘’Oh** I _see_ you _just_ fine, and you’ll feel _so good_ you wont _need_ to see’’ Cy promised something _more_ in his voice than before, he heard the sound of Cy sitting down on the bed as he hovered over ~~_the_ _covered_~~ cock.  
Cy _licked_ and started to _nibble_ on the replacement rod, he licked around it like a _cat finding milk_ , desperate and wanting.  
The movement and pure feeling of something being _inside_ him in a way he’d **never** _imagine,_ the feeling of Cyanide licking **each** _cm_ available for him; it was _erotic_ to say the least, he could feel his insides _twist_ and _turn_ ‘’ _C-Cy.. I might—‘’_  
‘’ **Oh _no_ you don’t, you _sir_ hold that in**’’  
 _‘’No,_ Cy **I** -… I don’t think I _can’’_ Womble whined, he felt _very close_ , a **few** more licks and he’d _come._   
  
‘’ **If you** _shoot_ your load _now,_ **I will keep going _even_ when you’re sore**; _so_ you **better** keep it in and come _when_ **I tell you** to. _Got it?_ ’’ He commanded, Womble wanted to let it go even more when he heard Cy’s voice so _dominating._

_‘’Yes…’’_ Soviet gasped, ‘’yes _what’’_ Cy teased the rod and _swirled_ it around in his mouth, the brit felt his hole spread and the pressure would get him. _‘’nnnghhhh--- **fuhhh—y-yes**_ **sir—‘’**  
‘’ **Good boy** ’’ Cyanide swallowed him whole, the rod being poked further down and the tongue working around, _sucking and licking._  
 _‘’God_ you’re so _good’’_ Womble heard Cy whisper when he came up for air, his cheeks flushed.  
The Indian stopped _abruptly,_ Womble could ask but he was glad for a _breather._  
  
‘’ ~~ _Oh crap_~~ ’’ Cy whispered as he looked down, the rod was gone, he _hadn’t_ eaten it…  
‘’ ~~ _Oh fuck oh no oh shit_~~ ’’ Thankfully Soviet was _lost_ in his battle _not-to-orgasm-before-Cy-gave-his-blessing_ , Cyanide could have his little _panic_ attack.

  
  
 _Exhaling,_ Cyanide poured more of the _heavy_ cold liquid on Womble, who _promptly_ yelped in surprise and _Cy went to work._  
He let the _tip_ of his tongue circle the _hole_ before sucking in the glans _gently,_ down the _corona,_ following the head _lining._ The shaft got his lips that rubbed _ever so gently_ , tongue putting pressure on the _ridge,_ swirling it _back_ and _forth…_ Going _further_ down, more than _both_ he and _Womble_ thought he could. His fingers found work as well, _rotating_ the sack like a bag of _marble balls_ ; his other circled softly on the inside of the _thigh_ opposite direction than the _balls._

The sounds Womble made was a pure mixture of gasping, yelping, moaning and begging.   
  
**Begging** for Cy to _never_ stop.  
 _Gasping_ for any break.  
Yelping at the _sudden_ sensation that sent him _sky high._  
 _ **Moaning**_ for every _gentle_ touch _and_ lust he felt Cy leave him, _every kiss_ , every _rub;_ it was _too great_ , he didn’t think he’d ever be able to _describe_ the pleasure of _pure ecstasy_ that he felt in this moment.

He _ached_ his back and curled his _toes,_ pulled his arms and begged Cy to _let him go_ , to let him _shoot_ and _begged for Cy to take it._  
After a few pumps with his mouth he felt the rod _come back up_ , he sucked it with all his might _and ate it,_ he could feel his lips and cheeks _sore_ from the work he’d put into.  
Cy crooked his head to the _side_ and _smirked,_ **‘’alright,** soon, I’ll say go, _okay?’’_  
Womble nodded quickly, so happy he’d be **allowed** to let it _all_ out.  
Cyanide sucked him hard and purred around it ‘’ **do it** ’’  
  
Womble came so fast as if he was a _coke_ bottle containing a package _Mentos_ in him, his **thick** white _fluid_ filled Cyanide’s throat and he could _feel_ the warmth as he swallowed and welcomed the _salty **yet** sweet batter._  
Cy pulled himself off and left with a _pop,_ both gasped for air; Cy felt dizzy but knew he had to untie Soviet, ‘’I got ya… Give me a second…’’   
  
Finally free, Womble whined and took off his _blindfold,_ blinded for a second but when it came back he could only see Cyanide. ‘’ _Oh… hi_ ’’ He blinked a few times, _‘’hey~’’_ Cy answered lying down on top of him, he’d taken off _most_ of his clothes _but his boxer_.  
‘’You’re still _hard~’’_ His lips were _purple_ from the work, but so was Womble’s _dick._  
 _‘’Y-yeah,_ it’s definitely the _Viagra—‘’_  
‘’ _Oh yeah_? Well how about _you…’’_ The Indian started as he lubed Womble up again, ‘’stick his _huge_ **fucking _cock_** of yours—‘’ he stood up and gestured Soviet to pull down his boxer, ‘’and _shove it up my ass_ ’’ Womble’s eyes widened, almost as much as his urethra had done.  
‘’Get on your feet’’ Cy pulled him up _‘’b-but_ I’ve _never—‘’_  
‘’I don’t _care,_ you shove it up **right now** or _god_ help me’’  
Womble stood behind Cyanide, who had leaned over in _doggy;_ perfect height for the brit’s hips, Cy showed how to _prep_ his hole with fingers and Soviet mimicked and heard _Cy’s sweet moans of a siren._

  
‘’Just do it, **trust me** I’ll scream nutella if its bad, just **_fuckin_** stick it in _Womble,_ _stick it so far in you can get, just fucking fuck me!_ ’’ Cyanide spread his ass-cheeks ~~like the hoe he is~~ and could feel the tip press past his _rim,_ his ass _swallowed_ Womble’s cock and _engulfed_ all he could give.   
‘’ **OOO** _h fUck_ ** _—yeah_** _this is it,_ **fuck me, fucking go at it** ’’   
Womble felt his dick twitch _playfully_ at these moans _for more_ , he slowly pushed out, the feeling of the _rubber_ against Cyanide’s walls was warm and he was glad he went with thin condoms. He rotated his head around the rim as he grabbed _each_ cheek with his hands.  
 _‘’oommmfff----_ gawd… _**Soviet~’’**_

  
Womble pushed it in hard, Cy gasped and shot his head up ‘’oh _fuck_ yeah, do me _**rough** baby!’’_  
The pace went on a _steady_ but _different_ from what Cy would do, where he’d go quick in; _Womble went slow_. Cy was a fan of slow out, _Soviet fast out._

  
‘’You’re driving me _mad_ man, dude, _**oh fuck—**_ ‘’ His voice rasped and he clenched around the _cucumber_ of a dick. ‘’Holy _shiiii—‘’_   
‘’Tell me when you’re _close?’’_ Womble wasn’t one for commands, Cy smirked and agreed.  
Finger tip rolling in circles _around_ the rim while his dick _rubbed_ the insides; Cyanide made noises Womble had never heard, they edged him on and he was _ready_ to fill the condom up.  
 _‘’N-Now!_ Womble **I'm** gonna---‘’   
Soviet pulled out halfway before getting Cy on his _back,_ he crouched _in a way_ that he could get Cyanide’s dick in his mouth and _**still**_ be _inside_ him.  
  
The _load_ was more than Womble thought Cy _could_ give, he choked and pulled his lips off it and got spewed in the _face._ Cyanide watched him finish while jerking Cy’s _aftermath_ out, with cum in his _hair_ and _face;_ one eye open, white _sticky **mustard**_ dripping off his face. The face Womble made as his second orgasm hit him and filled the condom half up was something Cy was gonna remember, he pulled out, dragged off the condom, _‘’wait—don’t’’_ Cy got up and took the condom away from him ‘’I’ll take _that~’’_

  
‘’Uh, what’’  
‘’Just wait, I got _plans_ for it’’ Cy winked, ‘’I can _always_ just give you more you _weirdo—‘’_  
With that Cyanide slapped, ~~and not playfully~~ , Womble’s right cheek, Soviet yelped and watched the Indian leave the room, in the mirror he could see a hand print form on his perfect peach butt.  
  
 **''wait..** what did _you_ put in me?''  
''Oh the stainless steel-thing on th--'' He answered from the kitchen, Womble cut him off ' _'no no_ , I mean the _food_ like, the cold stuff _what the heck_ \--'' he went into the kitchen, where his playmate stood in all his _pride._  
'' _Just so you know_ the neighbours can see your _junk_ from here, I have a _nosy_ old dude'' Cyanide turned around and waved to a man standing with a _binocular_ in his window, he didn't react; only stared.  
'' **Chocolate sauce _and_ a pocky**'' Cy smiled, ''we should _do it_ on the kitchen table''  
 _''wh-what_ '' Womble stood by the doorway, ''but your _neih--''_  
''that's exactly _why~''_  
''Uh... **No.''** Womble went back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've procrastinated for a weeeeeeeek, i just, didnt know how to start?? but hey! I wrote WAY more than i thought.. sooo, i hope you liked it :)))) ive made all the ideas and i sense a few chapters :)))))))))))))  
> sorrynotsorry


	5. A lovely dicky wicky night.

"Where's my little _dicky wicky~ where_ is it--" Cy walked over to Womble who pushed Cy's hands away from him _"please,_ don't talk it like that-"

"Here _dicky wicky_ come out, _come out~_ " the indian continued in his baby voice while trying to unbutton Soviet's pants. He got his palm in before Womble got free while giggling "no _no,_ we have a game to get _to-!"_

"Imma get _something_ that's for _sure~"_ he wiggled his eyebrows, " _now gimmie some sugar--_ "

"I'll give you **actual** sugar if we can just get to _gaming--_ Cy please!" The brit yelped as Cyanide tackled him onto the floor " _ **please**_ scream for me again, it does things to my _dicky wicky~_ "

 _"Pff"_ Soviet snorted, he felt the other's hand creep up his shirt; he smirked and finally let Cyanide's hands go where they wanted.

His shirt got pulled off, pants _yanked_ down, Cy took of his own shirt; "you _really_ are a sight to see huh..." the indian licked his lips before kissing Womble.

Wet, soft kisses trailing down his chest, lingering around the belly button; hands _circling_ around on the hips. Soviet wanted to moan, it was just so _sincere_ but he managed to hold his tongue.

Cy kissed just before the boxer started, dragging it off and showing the half erected _corn,_ he licked around the base before continuing down the _thighs..._

" _C-Cy-_ " Womble whispered, his dick grew by the kisses, being ignored while being so exposed turned him on more... _And Cyanide knew this._

Cy carefully cupped and _gently_ rubbed the Brit's balls while holding eye contact with the owner, "you want me to _suck you off?_ " His voice was sweet and his smile was soft, truthfully Womble wanted _**more**_ than a blowjob, but not even _sex..._ Before he could even think, he sat up while _gently_ grabbing the Indian's head towards him; he exhaled while not breaking eye contact.

Cyanide looked for an answer for this _reaction_ in his eyes, swallowing he opened his mouth to speak, but Womble spoke first. " _ **Right now**_ , I just want a _kiss-"_ he leaned in and planted the _softest_ kiss they've shared, there wasn't any pulling towards each other because they had _little_ time, or they were **horny beyond _belief..._**

This kiss spoke levels neither knew they felt, Womble leaned into it and Cy let him _caress_ his face, when they finally parted, saliva hung between them; their breaths echoed with each other but neither spoke, because they'd said it all that needed to be said with that kiss.

Suddenly Womble's phone started to ring, he cleared his throat and got up ~~, while also putting his trousers back on.~~

 _"Hey....-"_ he answered and left the room, Cyanide let his finger _touch_ his lips, a blush creeped on and he felt his chest tighten and pulse speed up.

Soviet returned and gave Cy a weak smile "was my mum, wondering about _Christmas_ things tomorrow."

"Christmas is tomorrow _huh..."_

"Yeah..." Soviet rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess you'll be with _family_ to new year?" Cy's voice kinda broke, Womble nodded.

They sat in silence, listening to the clock tick, the traffic dying down...

**"Okay!"** Cyanide jumped up, causing Womble to fall over " **I've decided.** "

 _"D-decided_ what?"

"Put your clothes on." Cy pointed, Womble blinked confused. "We're going _out."_

**~~~**

_"Cy-"_ Soviet whispered, they were in _Queen's park_ , nobody was out, except a few dog owners. Cyanide had dragged him out of his flat to here, without saying much of _anything._ The cafe was closed, no children out playing, just them; the trees, the pond and the wildlife.

 _"Cyanide-"_ he finally got a hold of his arm, the other stopped and grabbed Womble's hand so they were holding instead. In the confusion Cy started running and Womble _uncomfortably_ jogged behind, getting no choice but to move with him.

There wasn't snow, just some slush and ice here and there. The trees cast a _shadow_ over the path, the dim lights from the street had no effect on them, they only had the moon to shine the way.

Finally Cyanide stopped, Womble caught his breath and _finally_ realized where they were.

"Queen's park? Why are _we-"_

The indian spun Soviet around and gave him a small _peck_ on the lips, he inhaled before looking out on the lake.

"The sun is nearly _gone..._ " Cy started and held Womble's hand tighter. They walked closer to a bench. "The lights are turning _on-"_ his voice was dark but had a soft tone to it.

"A silver _shine_ that stretches to the _lake..."_

Womble looked dumbfounded at the other.

 _"We've_ stumbled on a _view"_ they looked at the birds settling down, the trees moving gently by the wind.

"That's tailor-made for _two..."_ he nudged Womble in the shoulder, _"what_ are you--"

"What a _shame_ those two are _you_ and _me~"_

"... **what"**

Cyanide leaned closer, his voice soft at first _"some_ other _girl_ and guy-"

A couple with a tiny dog walked past, neither of them took any notice. " _Or guy and guy_ " Cyanide quickly added before going back to the _darker_ voice.

"Would _love_ this swirling _sky~"_ he gestured up to the dead night sky, clouds shadowing for the moon.

" **But** there's _only you_ and _I~~_ " he smiled "and _we got_... no shot-" his voice changed to a sadder tone.

Womble tugged on his hand. Cyanide exhaled " _ **this**_ could never _be..._ you're _not_ the type for _me"_ the indian smiled weakly.   
_"Really?"_ Soviet blinked with a smirk, remembering _all_ they've done so far. "And there's _not_ a spark-" Cy swirled Womble around "-in _sight_ ", Womble giggled. " _What a_... waste of a _lovely night_."

Soviet decided to shyfully join in this weird thing, "you say there's _nothing_ here?" He tugged him closer **"well,** let's make something _clear..._ I think **I'll** be the _one_ to make that _call."  
_   
" _But you'll call?_ " Cyanide tilted his head.   
  
_"And_ though you look _so cute_... in your _polyester shirt--"_   
" **Its fleece-** " Cy shrugged.  
  
" **You're** _right-"_ Soviet let his hand go and moved slightly away "I'd never _fall_ for _you_ at _all~"_ he barely whispered.  
"And maybe _this_ appeals~" he looked out at the people in the distance, Cyanide whistling in the background, a happy tune.

"To _someone~_ not in _Rieker-"_ he lifted his shoe and pointed to it, Cy snickers; "- or to any _guy_ who _feels~"_ Cyanide caught up to him, pinning him to a tree. "There's _some_ chance..." Womble licked his lips while staring at Cyanide's, " _for romance..._ "   
Just before Cy could lean in, Womble smirked and _eeled_ his way out of the grip.  
  
" ** _But,_** I'm frankly feeling _nothing."_ He crossed his arms while looking away; _still smiling._  
"Is _that so?"_ The other walked slowly towards the brit.  
 **"Or** it could be _less_ than _nothing-"_ Womble shrugged.   
_"Good_ to _know~"_ Cyanide wrapped his hands around Soviet's waist "so you _agree?"_ Womble leaned into the man behind him " _that's right_ "

" _What a waste of a lovely night.._ " they said together as Womble turned around and shared the same soft kiss as they did in the flat.

They heard a _cough_ behind them, they turned around and saw an old lady and her small old dog "isn't it _too late_ for you two boys to be out?" Her face was of distrust, _as if she didn't notice they were making out._ Womble stuttered an answer and Cy got a new idea. "Yeah we're _**just**_ on our way **home,** thank you _miss~"_ Cy grabbed Womble's hand and they half ran away, the woman _scoffed_ at them.

" _Cy-- **what** are you--_"  
"I have a **great** idea"  
"I _don't_ like that--" They ran somewhere _secret,_ between some trees; the trail was far to the side, not before they were in a bush did Cy stop. "I _swear,_ if you dragged me here in a bush because you had to **_pee--_** " Cy leaned in and sucked on his neck, _"aaahh--_ you fricking _vampir- **E**!"_ Soviet giggled, _he was ticklish._   
Cyanide's hands gently _flicked_ over the nipples _through_ the shirt, Womble tried his best to keep his _cool,_ but _something_ woke up and it wasn't gonna leave _before it got some action._  
  
 _"_ Cy-- _Cy_ wait-- we _can't--_ "  
" _We can~_ "   
"But we could get _caught_ "   
"That's the _fun~"_   
_"But--"_ The Indian stopped and leaned back, looking at the ~~clearly~~ flushed man "just say the **word** and we'll _go back_ to your flat" Womble blinked, he looked around... _There were no people up here_... and the _idea_ of some bloke _seeing them_ was _interesting..._ The longer he thought about it, _the harder he got._

"On **one** condition." He boldly said. _"Uhuh?"_   
"I top."   
_"Not_ a chance, now get _down"_  
 _"Fuck"_ Soviet gave in, to be honest he wouldn't know what he'd do if he'd said _'yes',_ and was _grateful_ that Cy knew him enough to _take the lead._  
  
Womble undid Cyanide's trousers and realized it wasn't just _he_ who liked the idea of being busted; he didn't even comment before he licked the _warm glans_ \- Cyanide gasped in surprise and twitched with delight. The cold air made them seem like either _dragons_ or _smokers_ , nevertheless Womble sucked Cyanide as if he was a _special lollipop_ that he'd wished for Christmas, and _finally got it_. His goal was to _suck_ so hard, good and intense that Cy wouldn't even _think twice_ before shooting his load on, or right now Womble wanted him _inside._

" _F-fuck--_ " the Indian moaned _"Womble--_ we didn't bring **condoms.... _fuck"_** With a _pop_ Soviet looked up _"you_ got tested... **I** got tested... _anyways,_ it's not like I can get **pregnant"** he mumbled, Cyanide blinked before bursting into laughter. _"Fuck._ You're gonna regret that, I'm gonna **fill you up** like a _krispy kreme donut_ and _knot_ you until you spawn my _child"_   
" **Oh my _god_** _"_ Womble shivered at the idea, "you're making me _lose_ the interest in cock"  
 _"Oh..."_   
"Nah just kidding" Soviet licked up the ridge and around the head, before going as far down as his throat _let_ him.

 _"Oh_ **fuck** _fuck_ this, pull your pants _down--"_ Cyanide grabbed Womble's hair and pulled him off "and get your ass _ready_ because I'm _going in"_  
"Dear _God--"_ he did as he was told, his dick twitching and leaking _premium precum_.   
Cyanide _spit_ on his hand and rubbed it over his _hard log_ , while not jerking off but simply making sure he's _somewhat_ lubricated; he spit and slowly fingered Womble's _starfish realm_. "Ooh... oh _ssshhfuuck--"_ Soviet's muffled sounds echoed in the late night, followed by Cyanide's rasped breaths. Two fingers in and he was sure with the third in, _he could enter_.   
_"Haaaaaahhhh...._ y-you _ready?"_  
 _"God_ **yes** just **ffaaa** _achh~~_ **"** Womble gasped loudly as he felt Cyanide slowly enter him and quicken the pace _the moment_ he was **all** _in._

Cyanide _tried_ to not moan or make as many noises as he were, _but_ Womble sounded so _hot_ he just couldn't help himself.  
Before he knew it- Cyanide grabbed Soviet's _asscheeks_ and filled him up with his hot _cream cheese_.  
The brit felt the warm liquid _spew_ into him, _all over his walls_ , Cyanide's cock _pulsing_ and emptying itself inside him.

"Oh... _oh shit._.. **fuck** " Womble exhaled as Cyanide left his _abused_ hole, "oh _shit,_ that was fucking _amaz--"_

" **Hey! Who's over there!** " A loud voice came closer, _with a flashlight._

" _Oh crap_ , Womble get your pants on _coman--_ " Cy dragged the brit with him, Womble was half gone and Cyanide giggled.

**~~~~  
**

"It was fucking _freezing_ out there--" Womble walked to his bed and collapsed, didn't even take off his clothes.

Cyanide took of _their_ shoes and jackets before crawling into bed with him, cuddling up; _for warmth of course._

**~~~~~~~~  
**

"Cyyyyyy"

_"Cyyyyyyy~~~"_

...

....

**"CYANIDE"**

**"What!** Oh _fuck,_ what's up?" He rubbed his eyes to look at he who disturbed his slumber.

Womble shook Cy's shoulders in a slight panic " _my mum_ is here, she knows **someone** is here--" Soviet's face was pale.

"Oh right. **Yes.** _Give me a second--_ "

"Wait what are you doing _**no wait--**_ "

Cyanide dressed himself and walked out to introduce himself _"hello"_

She smiled and took his hand, they talked for a while, Womble heard them laugh, and then she shouted _goodbye._

When Cyanide returned, Womble shot up and was a huge question mark.

"I just told her we were up _gaming,_ forgot time, and to give you **an hour** to shower and get ready... She'll be back for you _then~"_ Cyanide tugged him closer, ''so before you _go~_ let's fill you up again _huh?"_

 _"Asdfghjkl--_ no wait _Cyanide--"_ Womble was being dragged into the shower, it took them _only_ 45 mins before Cyanide decided Womble was _thoroughly_ cleaned, _every_ nook and corner of his _body..._ ~~and also gave him a new coating on the inside.~~

Soviet got his clothes on, he smelled like he didn't just have _hot steamy gay sex in the shower_ but had taken a _nice calm lavender shower_ and then _hopefully_ ate some food and fed Lulu; which he did.

Cyanide left before Womble, and it wasn't until _two hours_ later Cyanide received a text from Womble.

SW: Its leaking

Cy: what is?

SW: my ass

Cyanide sat back in his chair, trying to hold back laughter.

Cy: wait wait, are you saying my cum is leaking out??

SW: YES AND I'M AT MY MUM'S AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE SHAT MYSELF

Cy: Hahahahah

SW: ITS NOT FUNNY WHAT SHOULD I DO

Cy: excuse yourself to the bathroom and tell me the damage

Womble did so and saw a _load_ hanging out and already some stained his underwear.

SW: it looks horrible

Cy: show me

SW: I'm not gonna take a picture of my ass, in my mother's bathroom!

Cy: comaaaan

* picture received*

"Oh _fuck_ that's **hot"** Cy smirked at the picture.

SW: Cyanide?

Cy: just stuff some paper up there, and keep it cool.

SW: I'm gonna kill you.

Cy: at least you're not pregnant, right?

Womble felt his face burn with embarrassment, he didn't wanna plug his butt with paper...

 _"Huh"_ he grabbed a blue and yellow wrap "well- heh..."

Cy: YOU PUT WHAT UP THERE??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeheeeeehehehe :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	6. Be our Guest :)

‘’Its _pretty_ **obvious** that you should have a _food kink_ … _But_ do **I** _have_ to join?’’ Womble whined as Cy yanked off the brit’s pants, **‘’yes,** because _I’ll be doing the cooking_ , so I need your assistance’’ he looked up and was met by an unimpressed face.  
 _‘’_ _ **So**_ what’s your plan here’’ Soviet watched the other get up and prepare a loaf of bread, ‘’we’ll make a nice meal, _cook it_ , and serve it—‘’  
‘’Are you gonna make **me** eat it?’’  
Cyanide flashed his doe eyes _‘’maaaaaaaaaaaaybee~?’’_  
 **‘’No.’’**  
 _‘’aaaaww…’’  
_  
Cyanide cut the top of the bread off and pulled out the stuffing, ‘’get your dick _ready’’_  
‘’am I just gonna jerk off to you, _making food?_ That doesn’t really do it for me _Cy…’’_ Soviet looked awkwardly over at the chef.  
 **‘’Fine** get over _here-‘’_ Cyanide grabbed Womble’s hand and pulled him down on his knees, he unwrapped his dong and let it touch Soviet’s lips; he was half mast, _and eager for some action._  
‘’uhm…’’  
‘’Suck me off while I _work_ then?’’ Cy said in a dominant voice, but making sure it _wasn’t out_ of Womble’s comfort zone.  
The brit licked his lips before slowly taking in the other’s member, barley in his mouth before _**sucking**_ on the head.  
 _‘’Mmmff---_ **mhm** yeah _that’s_ it’’ Cyanide moaned as he went about with the cooking.  
  


The Indian bit his tongue and fried some bacon and onions, stirring the pan carefully as he felt Womble _swirling_ his tongue around his head and planting small kisses down the _ridge._  
He put it to the side as he put in the block of softened cheese, _**half**_ the _cream_ and grated cheeses…

 **‘’Womble,** you better be half hard at least’’ Cyanide groaned at the pleasure, he looked down to see Soviet _flushed_ across his face; _tongue_ rubbing Cy’s _over stimulated_ head, his own dick in hand. **‘’Good boy’’** Cyanide stepped away from the food while pulling Womble to the table before pushing him down on his back _‘’wait—Cy—‘’_ Womble gasped as Cyanide pumped him like a balloon. Cyanide had the cup ready as the brit shot his load, ‘’ _thaaaank you~_ ’’ Cy went back to cooking, Womble laid on his back trying to fight of the _dots_ that blurred his vision.

Cyanide added the _cum_ to the batch and mixed them well before stuffing it into the cob loaf, he’d already set the oven to 200 C to heat up, _and down to 180 C_. Cyanide hummed as he put the loaf lid on and wrapped it in tinfoil before placing it in the oven. ‘’ **45 minutes…** What can we do in _**forty~** fiive~ **minutes~**_ **’’** He looked over to Womble and smirked.

‘’We _probably_ need something to drink to this _delicious_ food…’’ _Cyanide grabbed a few oranges_ and a knife, he made a _neat_ little hole in them before putting the knife away. _‘’Woooombleee~’’_  
‘’ **Oh _god, now_ what?**’’  
‘’ _come over_ here, I need your help _again~’’_ Cy smiled as Soviet stumbled over.

  
He looked down at the Indian and the oranges _‘’no-‘’_  
‘’you _don’t_ even _know—‘’_ Cy started ‘’ugh _omg_ **fine** _just do whatever_ ’’  
‘’… _really?_ No more _fight_ in you?’’ he smirked, ‘’no I'm tired, you want me to stick my dick into _something?_ Well its dead sss _SO—_ ‘’ the sensation of the cold orange being pushed onto his cock like some _ill fitting fleshlight_ was bizarre to say the least, but what was _even_ weirder was the _face_ Cyanide made as it came to a stop; sheer enjoyment that Womble’s dick started to stiffen again, _and excitement at the juice already dripping._

‘’ _You sure_ you don’t have a food _kink~_ You sure look pretty _excited’’_  
‘’Hah…Have you ever _ff’uck…_ thought about that _its_ –‘’ Cyanide licked Womble’s juice soaked sack, throwing Soviet completely off thoughts. ‘’ _its you, I find hot?_ ’’  
 **‘’Wow,** Womble that’s pretty _gay’’_  
‘’Oh _shut_ it’’   
  
Cyanide moved the orange and Womble couldn’t help but gasp, the orange got _twisted_ and more juice got pushed out into a bowl; the foreskin got pulled down _and it didn’t come back up,_ leaving the head in rubbing heaven. Juice ran down the _ridge,_ Cy let his tongue _catch it_ , while hearing Soviet moan a _different_ tune.  
Womble fucked four oranges before Cyanide was _pleased_ with the amount of juice, he gestured the other to sit down; _with his painfully erect member_ , twitching in the change of air ‘’g-god… _Cy~’’_ Womble gasped, he wasn’t sure what he wanted but he wanted it bad.  
‘’I'm coming, I'm _coming~’’_ Cy put the bowl to the side and casually picked up his tablet, and setting it up.

‘’wh- _what_ are you doing?’’ Soviet groaned, ‘’I'm making sure we have a **guest** over for _dinner~’’_ He said and hit recording, **in the frame:** was from Womble’s chest and down, his dick standing proud and Cyanide teasing him, Womble moaning and begging for release and finally Cy deepthroating him while _winking_ at the camera.  
  
‘’You like it?’’   
_‘’ **yeah** …yeah—‘’_ Soviet whimpered, bucking his hips up.  
‘’Want me to _suck_ you off?’’  
‘’ **God yes** ’’  
‘’Well too _bad~’’_ Cyanide got up, leaving Womble a needing mess. ‘’ **What?!** ’’  
‘’ _I have to set the table~_ ’’  
‘’No **no** no _ **no**_ — **Cyanide!** ’’ Soviet followed, pants by his ankles ‘’ _are you being serious?_ ’’  
 _‘’Soviet,_ put your pants _on-‘’_ Cyanide yanked them up for him ‘’-we have a **guest** coming’’  
 _‘’Wha—‘’_ Womble got cut off by the doorbell _‘’ah,_ saved by the bell~’’ Cy made his way to the door ‘’couldn’t resist _could’ya?’’_  
‘’I'm’ere’’ the voice said, and Womble knew _**exactly**_ what Cyanide had done. ‘’ _Oh god…_ ’’ Soviet wrapped his _dick away_ and went to the kitchen.  
‘’ _Whoa there_ cowboy, let me do kitchen stuff and _you…’’_ Cyanide licked his lips while eyeing the pair ‘’ _ **entertain our guest~**_ ’’  
  


_‘’Hi’’_  
‘’ **s’up** ’’

Womble wanted to die, Nevil eyed him as if he was _candy;_ he couldn’t lie, he felt tight in his jeans by all this eye attention.   
‘’Cyanide show’d me ' _a vide’o_ …’’ Nevil bit his lips while walking closer to the brit, who backed into a wall ‘’ _o-oh yeah?_ ’’ Soviet shivered as the other’s hand _caressed_ his arm.  
‘’He’s'aid to _c’mere_ ‘an **finish** _‘da job_ ’’ Nevil got on his knees and unbuckled Womble’s pants before grabbing his member ‘’ _don’t hol’d b’ack_ ’’ Nevil locked eyes with him before sucking him off like a vacuum cleaner who found a _bag of popcorn_ and sounding like the vacuum cleaner in _Teletubbies.  
_  
 **‘’oh-** _oh ok_ **oh god—** ‘’ Soviet leaned back and felt his dick being slurped as if he was a _slurpy,_ Cyanide had taken out the loaf, _unwrapped the tinfoil_ and added the bread pieces around to crisp for 10 mins more. He used a strainer to remove the _lumps_ of orange ~~and precum~~ , finessed the juice and added plates and glasses; he watched as Nevil sucked Soviet’s _soul_ out his dick, he went to get the rest of the things for later.  
  


‘’ _Dinner ready~_ ’’ Cyanide singsang and with a _pop,_ Nevil was at the table. Soviet was left with a purple dick and no release. ‘’Are you _ok?’’_  
‘’he's so _aggressive’’_ Womble whispered.  
‘’I know’’  
‘’I _couldn’t_ come’’ The brit whined.  
 _‘’…Ah’’_ Cyanide carefully pulled up the other's pants and gestured Soviet to sit the _opposite_ of him, while Nevil sat at the end of the table.  
  


‘’ _Profitez de votre repas de viande~_ ’’ Cyanide said in a broken accent, _‘’amen?’’_ Womble said unsure.  
Cy served up Nevil with a nice pressed glass of _juice_ and a piece of bacon and _cream filled_ loaf, Womble looked at the serving he got and just felt _uneasy,_ Cyanide raised his eyebrows and Soviet sighed.  
‘’t’his look’ _ood_ ’’  
‘’Hope it’ll **taste** good too, _Womble has a **key** ingredient in it_.’’ Cy smiled, Womble looked down, feeling his cheeks burn.

  
 _‘’Aiit’’_ Nevil took a big ~~creamy~~ bite, he chewed for a few seconds, swallowed and nodded before finishing it quickly; and then finishing the rest of the loaf.  
Womble didn’t touch his, _uh,_ dinner.   
Cyanide lifted his foot up across to Womble and rubbed his toes around Soviet’s balls, he tensed up but Cy winked.  
  
‘’ou’ **ot** ’onna’eat’yours? C’an I’ave it?’’   
  
The Indian nodded as Nevil grabbed both their plates, Soviet looking like _any_ move would be his doom.   
Left, _right,_ up, **_swirl_**... **  
  
**‘’ **Cyanide**.’’ Soviet’s voice was firm but his face blushing.

‘’ _Womble~_ ’’ He ran his foot up the ridge and slowly jerked Womble off with his feet, _Nevil being oblivious like always_ ; one quick move and Womble _slammed_ his knee up the table as he came and Cyanide fell to the floor laughing, ‘’ **shit** fuck _fuck_ oww- **ow** shit’’ Soviet cursed while also feeling himself _empty_ in his trousers.

‘’w’hats in ‘dis j’ui’ce? _Bi’t lum’py_ ’’ Nevil chugged the rest.  
Cyanide wiped his eyes **‘’dick’’**  
 _‘’wh’at’’_  
 **‘’In** the _dinner_ and _drink,_ its _Womble’s_ cum and dick’’ Cy wheezed, Soviet still trying to ride out his _bigger than assumed_ orgasm.

  
‘’ _ **Oh…**_ ’’ Nevil looked at the food and Womble’s stained pants, ‘’ _we’ll’ he’aste’ood_ ’’ he shrugged.  
 _‘’_ _ **Man**_ ~ I'm glad you said that _because_ this was a _test_ if you wanted to join a _group project_ ’’ Cyanide got up, Soviet with him; still wobbly in the legs.

  
‘’Li’ke _w’hat?’’_

  
‘’Like, _maybe,_ you can take _this~’’_ he flipped Soviet around and pulled down his pants, earning a small _yelp_ from Womble ‘’-and _stick_ your dick in it’’ Cy planted a small kiss on the cheek.  
 _‘’or—‘’_ he pushed the brit on his knees and opened his mouth ‘’stick it in _here~’’_   
‘’’ag **hhg** aah—‘’ Soviet said in resistance ‘’or even let _this~’’_ he pulled the Brit up to his legs again,  
‘’aahh— _no wait_ \--- sensitive~f _uh_ h _Cy—_ ‘’   
Cyanide rubbed the head _quickly_ and gave a few lazy strokes ‘’stick **you** up the _ass’’_  
Nevil looked at Womble, ‘’wh’at ‘bout _**‘ou?’’  
**_  
‘’what about me’’  
‘’c’ant _ma’h_ di’ck g’et int’o _‘ou?’’_   
‘’Now _that,_ is something _Womble_ haven’t done yet~ _But who knows_ , let me **do _you_** good… and maybe I’ll _let_ you do **_me_** good.’’ He winked.  
‘’D’eal’’  
‘’Great’’  
‘’Womble?’’ Cy said in his sweet voice, _‘’yeah’’_   
‘’you in?’’   
‘’sure why not.’’ he shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))


	7. Womble, Louder than a bin smacking into people.

The wind was fairly loud this late afternoon, the forecast said there _might_ be a storm but knowing the British weather forecasts they tend to be _over dramatic…_   
Over the calming sound of wind shaking the trees and throwing _bins_ into _cars;_ people falling over and other people laughing before getting a bin smacked in the face… _**Yes**_ it was a normal day for the Brits.  
  


Womble’s flat laid close but still not too close to other people, other than one noisy old woman; the wind gushed loudly against his window and at the same time a loud— _one could almost describe it as a scream_ , pitched over the wind.  
‘’ **Nevil!** You’re _doing_ it wrong-- _here—‘’_ Cyanide grabbed the toy from the _slightly_ agitated man, Womble felt he was on the verge of _tears,_ why was it always _he_ who had to bottom… Both Nevil **_and_** Cy topped him… The Indian said it was because Womble radiated _‘such beta’_ energy, he’d even go into explaining that _Nevil_ was an _omega;_ although Soviet knew something about the _‘ABO’_ system, don’t ask, he _knew_ he shouldn’t be getting all the butt action, _and yet_ … here he laid; with a _sore_ bum and the impatient asstwat that was Nevil.

‘’why’c’ant he be _c’alm_?’’ he gestured to Womble who sat up rather upset, ‘’he _**is**_ calm, but you just jammed a _dry_ dildo up his ass _**twice—**_ I'd be pretty annoyed too’’  
‘’w’ell drop ya’ _ants_ an’ we’ll do’eet’’ he moved towards the Indian, Cy held up his palm **‘’you** have to earn _me~’’_ he smirked ‘’ **oh _what?_** So what am I then?! _A fucking whore??_ ’’ Womble had enough, he pulled up his pants and started to leave, Cyanide grabbing his arm but got yanked away ‘’don’t _fucking_ touch me Cy’’  
  
‘’d’o we’need h’im?’’ it was clear who Nevil _favoured,_ Cy _knew_ it and Soviet had realized it _two dry dildos ago_. ‘’ **Yes**.’’ Cyanide left after him, Nevil’s face became lemon and as he heard distant voices he looked at Womble’s set-up. A lightbulb moment came and he carefully constructed his plans, he smiled and decided to put on his ‘ _good boy_ ’ face ~~and Cy would be ‘his’.~~

Nevil walked out to where the others were, Womble’s face was red and Cyanide tried to quiet him down. ‘’I'm’orrey, _‘Omble…_ I’ont’ knoe w’at I'm’doing’’ Womble eyed him cautiously **‘’just**... listen to _Cy,_ alright?’’ he walked back into his flat. Cyanide lowered his voice ‘’ready to try _again?’’_ Nevil nodded, and they went back.

~~

  
  
 **‘’Why’’**  
‘’Because I'm asking you _nicely?’’_  
‘’But I'm _always_ the bottom…’’  
‘’well... _so_ is Nevil—‘’  
 **‘’not** as bottom as _I am_!’’  
  
‘’Hey, hey.. _heeey~’’_ Cyanide moved closer, placing his hands on the brit’s shoulder, giving them a **firm** shake ‘’ _how about_ if you get to top next?’’  
Womble eyed him ‘’what does _**that**_ mean for _you’’_  
 _‘’You_ top _me,_ **I** top Nevil— _Nevil_ do you mind this order?’’  
Nevil shook his head ‘’do I’g’et to _’op_ ’ **y’u** , Cyan’ide?’’  
Cy smirked, he knew if he let him do it; he’d lose interest or get _‘hostile’,_ or more _if possible_ , to Womble.   
‘’ **Yes.** ’’  
‘’ **What.** ’’ Soviet blinked.  
  


‘’let's get started _then~_ Lube out, condom on? Get _ready_ set—‘’  
‘’Cyanide!’’  
‘’Right _right_ sorry’’

  
  
**~~~**

Womble had a close to Nevil’s _actual size_ of a plug placed in him, though he’d had a _good_ amount of things up there already—he _always_ made a noise when something _entered_ and went part his _rim._ Nevil also made a face, _not as used_ to having things up there, _or anything apparently_. ‘’You have to _relax_ your muscles _dude,_ **look** at _Womble~’’_ Cyanide said as he rotated the plug _‘’Cyani---‘’_ he pulled it out before _pushing_ it in a bit faster, Womble _half heartily_ moaned the rest of the name.  
 _‘’See?_ **Perfection.** ’’  
Nevil nodded, taking note that Womble was _bigger_ than he could remember but decided it wouldn’t be as _painful_ as Cy made it to be, _anyways_ he would get to top _him_ first; _if he could handle him that is._

‘’Nevil, _may_ you enter your _bottom~’’_ Cyanide spread Womble’s cheeks as Nevil slowly pushed past the rim, ‘’ **oo** o _h fu_ ck oh _fuckk---_ ‘’ Womble moaned into his arm, Nevil smirked as he pushed on, not before his balls touched the _perineum_ did he stop; Womble took heavy breaths, he could feel his insides _stretch_ more than _any toy_ could, that he had tried anyways.   
‘’Okay _lean_ a bit over him and get _ready~’’_ Cyanide felt like he was the _general_ over these soldiers, _pounding_ them for _misbehaving,_ slight pain but the result _pleasing…_

  
The Indian rolled on the condom as he _refreshed_ the **virgin** hole with some nice ~~strawberry~~ lube, he carefully watched the other; as he went past the _forbidden starfish realm_ , ‘’you _okay_ there bud?’’ His voice was sweet but with a hint of _brat,‘’I’m…f’ine—_ ‘’  
‘’If it **hurts,** don’t be _an idiot and not tell me._ ’’ Cyanide had stopped past the rim ‘’does it _hu—_ ‘’  
Nevil cut him off ‘’ **no** ’’

Cyanide answered with a full thrust, both Nevil _and_ Womble moaned, Cy gasping as he _fully settled_ inside the other. Nevil slowly pulled out, so did Cyanide; Soviet didn’t have anytime to react before the thrusts gained a _rhythm,_ he was lost in a sea of gasps, moans and cursing.  
The brit wanted to _scream_ the pleasure was _too good_ , his dick being rubbed against the sofa fabric; the friction on his head and the _ass grabbing_ by Nevil, _soft_ moans by Cyanide.

 _‘’Cy—‘’_ Soviet moaned suddenly, followed by gasps, Nevil thrust harder ‘’ _wha?_ ’’ Cy slowed down, ‘’im _gonna_ come—ng _hh~_ ’’ without any warning Nevil grabbed Soviet’s _member_ and _stoked him to ecstasy_ , he thought the feeling of Womble's compulsion would drain the brit enough to not be able to _top Cy_ , but he hadn’t expected how much he’d enjoy the feeling and _especially not_ that he’d come as well. ‘’ _ah_ ’hck’ **fak** —‘’ He leaned over and pushed himself further in and gave a few half jerks; Womble moaned with each stroke, Cyanide filled the condom slowly after the lot; Nevil felt the condom _expand_ and he wished _deeply_ for its juice to fill **him** to the brim instead.

The Indian pulled out while tapping the middleman to pull out the _power bottom_ , ‘’you good?’’ He asked Nevil- who pulled out and sat down; gasping for air. Cyanide rolled off the condom of himself _and_ Nevil, a _small_ moan escaping the other.

‘’Womble, my _dood~_ _mah man ~_ You alive?’’ He put the condoms in the trash before leaning down to the brit who was _technically_ lying face down in his own _cum,_ apparently half passed out ‘’ am’alive’yasss’’ he mumbled into the sofa.  
Cy watched the scene: Nevil was looking up at the ceiling, dick _soft._ Womble still laid in his _half_ doggy position, _hole gaping_ – **almost** as if its asking for more, Cyanide smiled and ran his _tongue_ around the rim before sticking it in; tasting the **strawberry lube** with a _good top notch of Soviet._

  
  
Nevil opened his eyes and looked over to the computer, _light blinking green_ ; he smirked, dick growing at the scene of Cyanide going _**deep**_ in Soviet.   
‘’Cy~ _s_ -sta _phh~_ ’’ Womble tried to get up, but Cyanide spread the cheeks more giving _one final lick_ up the perineum and flicking the hole. ‘’O _hm_ m **god** ’’ Womble finally sat up, _face flushed_ , hand stretched out to keep Cy away- _because_ he was trying to kiss him. ‘’No keep your **ass mouth** away from me’’   
  
‘’But I want a _kissus~~’’_   
  
_‘’nooooo’’_ Womble laughed ‘’Nevil, **dude—** _help_ me!’’ Soviet kept Cy at a distance ‘’Nevil is on _**my~**_ team, so try again’’  
‘’ **Wow,** _ok,_ I see how it is…’’ Womble stuck out his tongue like the three-year-old he is.  
  


‘’Ok you **big baby** , _ready for round~_ **Two**?’’ Cy held up two fingers while winking, ‘’I'm’r’ _eady_ ’’ Nevil standing proud with his _re-erected knob_ ‘’see? **That’s the spirit!** ’’ He smiled wide ‘’too bad you’re not using that _monster_ right now though…’’ he grabbed and gave it a few weak strokes, Nevil grabbed his shoulder ‘’how about _this~_ If you **wont** come, _after Womble~_ **I’ll let you top me instantly** , sounds _interesting?_ A little edge _play~_ ’’   
‘’Alr’ight’’

‘’ _ **Cy…**_ You _know_ I wont last long the _second_ round…’’   
‘’yeah I know, just do your best~’’ He gave him a small peck, Nevil _shifting_ in the background.

Cyanide felt Womble’s dong slide in, ‘’wh’ai ain’t **h’e** ’wear’ng’a _con’dom_?’’  
‘’ _Haaah…._ **Fuk…** because we do this _often enough_ and— _gawd_ … We’re both **clean,** unless you recent-LY! **Soviet** — _Gentle_ ple _ase~_ ’’  
‘’Right, sorry’’  
''took a test?'' Cy finished.  
‘’I’avent’’  
‘’ **Then** its condom _for you_ , and in you _dood_ ’’ Cyanide gestured Nevil to put on the condom on Cy.   
‘’Ahh— **Alright** , pre **pa** re- y **ou** r – a _nus_ ’’ He put _pressure_ on **each** word as he pushed _further_ in. Cyanide was noticeable _longer_ than Womble; who was **thicc.**

Soviet was right, it didn’t take him many thrusts before he filled Cy up; _visible hand prints_ on Cyanide, Nevil was _eternal grateful_ because he was pretty _close_ himself.  
‘’Alright _big boy~_ Your time to shine’’ Cy said as he gave a few quick thrusts to shake out _some level_ of orgasm, but he was _pretty_ hard still.

Soviet being a mess on the end of the sofa, half saying something and half _moaning._  
Nevil pushed on a condom, wishing he could put his _baby batter_ in Cy as Womble did but concluded _that maybe_ he could out-fuck Soviet and _Cyanide would realize the real price._  
Nevil didn’t give him anytime to say a _start up line_ before pushing in, he pounded him _**hard;**_ there was **no** tease, _no_ break – just hard and _almost_ hate-fucking.   
The noises Cyanide made was a mixture between _pain_ and **pleasure,** a cloud of ‘ **ah Ffuck** , _fuck yes_ , o _h g_ o **d** , **_harder_** ’ and as Nevil gave it his _all_ and his-all flooded around his dick _but he kept going_ , riding out his orgasm before feeling himself soften as he pulled out.

‘’H’ow’was’ _ **da’t**_?’’ He said confidently, smirking as he shot an _unimpressed_ glare at the brit.

‘’w..w _ow_ … Nevil, _damn dude_ , you’re so **rough~** ’’ The Indian felt his ass sting in the air, no lube could’ve _prepared_ his ass for the friction and **sheer force** that was being pushing _into_ him.  
‘’y’eh’unlik’e **‘omble** ’’  
  
‘’W **ell** , _you_ and _Soviet_ fuck for different reasons… So _that’s_ probably why.’’ Cyanide pushed Womble with his foot to see if he was awake.   
‘’wa’ru’ _mean_?’’ His voice uncertain and he shifted his body, the Indian got up and closed the space between them ‘’well… _You fuck_ for **dominance…** and _well…_ ’’ He gestured to Womble ‘’ **he** fucks for _other_ reasons, more _sincere_ if you want.’’ He put a blanket over Womble and smiled weakly before he picked up Nevil’s clothes and gave them to him ‘’and _sadly_ for you, there’s only **one** Alpha here.’’ He smirked, Nevil’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth but Cy cut him off.

  
**‘’And that’s me.’’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hehe


	8. Marshmallows isnt as sticky as you, Womble.

‘’So, _where_ are we going?’’  
They stopped at a red light, Womble looked over to the passenger’s seat where Cyanide texted on his phone. ‘’ _ **You**_ don’t know? You’re _driving’’_  
Soviet scoffed, ‘’ _make_ a right’’ the Indian didn’t look up, ‘’ _then_ a **_left_** ’’  
‘’if you’re making me drive in a _circle_ I'm going to throw you out.’’  
‘’Oh yeah? _Do it_.’’  
Womble shifted in his _dress_ , feeling it slip up his thighs ‘’its _too_ short’’ he mumbles. Cy looked over, he could see the bulge forming ‘’nuh- _uh_ , it fits you like a glove!’’  
‘’The fabric is _shit_ ’’  
‘’ _you're_ shit.’’

  
  
They drove until they were out the city, they passed some cars but it was very open and calming; Womble had _almost_ forgotten what he was wearing and what led him to this situation. Cyanide… had _not_ forgotten and had leaned down over the stick to wake up little _mr_ Womble.  
‘’ _Whoa!!_ Cy! **No _no_** _no_ no, _not_ while I'm **driving**.’’   
‘’ **Focus** on the road, _Soviet~_ ’’  
He gripped the steering wheel as Cyanide grabbed his _personal_ stick, ‘’ **I** don’t _even_ know _where_ I'm going!’’ his voice shaking. ‘’There’s a sign that says **hiking** ’’  
‘’are we gon _NA_ — **CY** ’’  
Cyanide licked _up_ the ridge and circled the base of the _urethra,_ ‘’focus on the _road~_ ’’  
‘’ **Ok** , _**ok**_ , _ok_ **road** _yes,_ **this is a road** , mhm _yup.’’_  
  


The other did small _pecks_ and weak but _well directed_ strokes, making it grow **hard** and _stiff;_ he pumped it **_slow_** and quick for precum to _drizzle_ out of its container.   
‘’ _aahh_ , C _y_ ple _ase—_ ‘’ Soviet gasped as he felt him suck him _down_ to the base of his scrotum, suddenly being _fondled_ there too.   
Cy gestured him to lie _further_ back in the seat as he _slowly_ fingered and tried to _lick_ the hole, he’d lubed up a _small toy_ and _slowly_ inserted it ‘’ **\---!!** _What_ the **fuck** was _ **that??**_ ’’ Womble felt the cold toy _slide_ up and _past_ the rim, sealing it in ‘’Cyanide??’’  
‘’Relaaax~ Enjoy yourself’’ he went back to sucking him off.  
Cy _sealed_ his lips around the glans as he started to _twirl_ his tongue around it, flicking it and sucking on it _so much_ Womble moaned a _deep_ moan.   
He let his entire tongue cover the head and _just tasted him_ , his hand slowly twirled the balls while the other circled the thumbs the _inside_ of the thighs.   
  
‘’ _Cy…. **Cy**_ … **CY!** ’’  
Cyanide smiled _‘’yeah?’’_  
‘’There’s a _cop car_ behind us, he’s blinking at me to drive to the side. **Get up** ’’  
and sure enough there were the blue lights, with a _pop_ Cy left the over sensitive head and covered Womble; but the erect cock stood _proud.  
_ ‘’ _I'm gonna fucking **die**_ ’’  
‘’ _Naaah_ , here-‘’ he put his jacket over him, Womble looked down ‘’oh _yeah,_ he’ll _**never**_ guess what's _going_ on now’’ he said in a sarcastic voice, Cy shrugged.

Soviet turned over and _braced_ himself as he put on his own jacket, so it maybe just looked like he wore short shorts? _Better than a dress_ , and Cy’s jacket over him.  
The officer stepped over and the brit rolled down his windows.  
  
‘’ **Mornin’** , ‘’  
‘’ _Morning Officer_ ’’ Womble smiled and nodded, the officer nodded back.  
‘’Do you know _why_ I stopped you, sir?’’ He looked at them sternly, Cy felt this was the **perfect time** to test out his new ~~silent~~ _toy._  
Soviet felt his bum _vibrate_ gently, his eyes shot up ‘’ _n-n_ o o-o **ffi** cer… _sir_ ’’ Womble could feel his member rise once more, ignoring the anxiety.  
  
‘’Your tail light is out-‘’ he tapped his pad with his pen, ‘’I need to see your _ID_ and _registrations_.’’  
‘’ **Right** , _Cy_ —Its in the glove compartment’’ Womble gestured vaguely, Cyanide smiled and fished out the papers; a _condom_ fell out and _Soviet wished for a meteor to come and hit him instantly._ ‘’Haha, _oops~_ Better safe that sorry, **_huh officer?_** ’’ Cy shrugged and leaned over Soviet as he gave the copper the papers, he pressed the button again and Womble could feel his _lower_ bottom vibrate; he was _sure_ the officer **knew.**  
  
‘’ _I’ll go run these_ ’’ He held up the papers and went back to his car, Cyanide looked after him and before Womble could say anything, he had his hand under the jacket - under the dress to give some _fast_ strokes. Soviet gasped loudly before being muffled by his own hand ‘’ **Cy! _Stop!_** ’’ He whispered, but Cy kept his eyes at the coppa and _made sure_ to make the other a wordless _mess;_ as the officer came closer to the car -- he pulled his hand off and _calmly_ sat back in his own seat, grinning.  
  
‘’ **Everything** is in order sir’’ he handed Cy the papers, he looked down at Womble _who looked like he could orgasm at the spot_. The officer shook his head and sighed ‘’you two gents have a good day’’ he turned around to go back to his car, Cyanide leaned out the window; while pressing on full ‘’ **you too!** ’’  
  


‘’See? That wasn’t _so_ bad!’’ Cyanide rolled up the window again and waved to the cop as he drove by.  
Womble shot his hips up and cursed, he felt all the blood from his head drain and go to the _throbbing_ member ‘’C _-y_ -‘’ he moaned ‘’too much?’’ the Indian tilted his head, Womble nodded.  
He turned it down to the lowest setting again, Soviet exhaled and looked over the smug idiot ‘’ **I hate you _so much_ right now**’’  
‘’Oh _shush_ you, just drive~ we’re soon there’’

**~~~**

‘’We’re _heeere!_ ’’ Cyanide half yelled to the nature, in the background Womble wobbled out from his car with a bag. ‘’Cy…’’ He gasped ‘’do… _do I have to_ wear this out here?’’ He straightened the dress, Cyanide gave him a look over before saying firmly ‘’ **Yes**. Now _lets_ go!’’  
They wandered into the forest, _away_ from the hike trail; first _up_ then down, then up and _straight_ ‘’are you _just_ walking or do you **even** have a _fucking_ plan?!’’ Womble took heavy breaths behind the other.

‘’Oh, _My_ , god, you’re complaining _sOoOo_ muuuuch~ Here, **now** you’ll be **too _busy_** to complain’’ Cy turned on the toy again, it had settled _riiight_ by the prostate and Womble let out a loud moan ‘’ _o_ **H G _OD_** ’’   
Cy giggled and went on, Womble slowly followed.

Soviet was _sure_ they’d been walking for **over** an _hour,_ even though Cyanide said they hadn’t; finally they came to an area ‘’drop the bag here’’ Cy ordered, and Womble complied.   
Soviet got to rest as Cyanide put up the tent, _or ‘rest’ wasn’t as restful_ as he’d hoped for; for his bum was _still_ vibrating and he felt he could _pass out_.  
‘’ **Go** pick up some sticks for _fire—‘’_  
The brit sighed and went on his way, not far off he leaned over to pick up some too sad to be called sticks, he stopped mid and stared at the lake; it was _beautiful._   
  
‘’ **Wow** , if I’d known you’d look _so good_ bent over… I’d ask you to pick up a hundred pennies’’ Cyanide gave Womble's bum a playful smack. ‘’Cy! You _scared_ me…’’ He touched his now _slight_ sore cheek.

‘’ _Ooo_ , I didn’t know it was **this** close!’’  
‘’ _Wait-_ ‘’ Womble reached out and grabbed the other ‘’what _about—_ ’’ he pointed back to the camp. ‘’ _You’re right_ , lake **can** _wait_ ’’ Cyanide sighed and gestured Womble to walk first, thought Soviet _knew why_ … The dress was **really** short after all.

**~~~**

‘’…’’  
  
‘’… _Cyanide_ ’’  
  
‘’what?’’  
  
Womble groaned ‘’can't I… _eat_ … **without vibration?** ’’ He gasped and twitched, ‘’I _suppose…’’_   
  
‘’Well??’’  
  
‘’ _fiiiine~_ ’’ Cyanide turned it off ‘’can I take it _out?_ ’’ Soviet tried.  
  
‘’ **No** ’’  
  
‘’But—‘’  
  
‘’N _ope!_ ’’  
  
‘’Cy _anide!_ ’’  
  
‘’ _ **Its my birthday**_ , you said— _nay_ —you **promised** , I could do _**whatever**_ I wanted.’’

Its true Womble had said that, and now he _slightly_ regretted it… And Cyanide had _agreed_ that Womble could do whatever _he_ wanted for **his** birthday.  
 _‘’Ugh’’_ He ate the rest of his dinner in silence.  
  
‘’Okay~ let's retire for the day’’  
‘’ _Really_ ’’  
‘’yup’’ Cyanide put things to the side and got ready to step into the tent, that _surprisingly_ had two sleeping bags.  
‘’No.. _funny_ business?’’ Womble blinked a few times, Cy put his hand over his chest and said in his most _offended_ yet polite voice ‘’ **why** , _Soviet_ … Do you **want** me to _pound you senseless_ and **make** you _scream my name_ into nature? _Because_ if _that’s_ what you want… _Just say so~_ ’’  
Womble’s face burned with a slight hint of _#ff99dd_ ‘’ _ **uh**_ I m-meant—‘’  
‘’ **I _know_** what you meant _babe,_ now come on’’

It was well into the night, and Womble _~~– With the toy still in bum,~~_ realized maybe Cy had planned the _worst_ for tomorrow, the Indian laid behind him and spooned him and both fell asleep, the sound of nature around them was calming and he felt this was a good spot after all.

**~~~~  
  
  
**

_This was not the way he wanted to wake up._ **Not at all.** He didn’t _dislike_ it, _per' se_ … but… _well…  
_  
Womble felt his lower body shake, followed by the **strong _urge_** to _masturbate_ but he didn’t fully wake up before he _actually_ came. ‘’O **h** _ **fff-** \----_‘’ He shot his hips up but was still in his sleeping bag and slowly rode out the _unexpected_ orgasm, but the vibration _didn’t stop_ ; in fact it **got stronger** and his contractions got him to practically _dry_ hump, _though it was no longer dry but cum all over it,_ his sleeping bag.   
He moaned and opened his eyes to see Cyanide smile with the _remote_ in hand.  
  


‘’y- _you_ …. **fucking** …. _c-c_ - **cunt** …’’ Soviet finally managed to say between heavy breaths.  
‘’ _Aww…_ you didn’t like your _morning_ call? I'm surprised you didn’t wake earlier, you were moving and _moaning…_ If I knew an **orgasm** would wake you… _I’d drag it out longer_ ’’ His smile as sweet as cotton candy.  
‘’Well since you’re **dirty** now~ we can walk down to the **lake**!’’ Cy left the tent and Womble sat in his own mess.  
  
When he joined the other outside, he still wore the _‘dress’_ that was stained with his _milk,_ ‘’here, wear _this~_ ’’  
Soviet looked at the fabric and sighed before being handed another cloth ‘’you can wear _this_ over until we get down there~ _**oh** and Soviet?_’’  
He smiled weakly before holding eye contact with the devil who brought him here ‘’ **Yeah?** ’’  
  
Cy _licked_ his lips as he _playfully_ lowered and bent Soviet _down,_ he was half leaning over him; hovering like a **hunter** who caught his _**prey.**_ Womble looked up and didn’t dare _blink,_ he felt Cy’s hand push his leg up so that his knee reached his chest. Cyanide leaned closer and eventually kissed the brit _gently,_ at first no tongue- before licking the inside of him; both ~~half~~ moaned and Soviet gasped as he felt Cy’s fingers _enter_ his tight hole, they circled the rim and flicked the vibrator.   
He kissed down Womble’s _neck_ and sucked on his _adam’s apple_ and slo _wly_ pulled out the toy, as it left Soviet empty, Womble wished for **something** else to fill him.  
‘’ _Mmm…_ Well you don’t need _this_ where **we’re** going~’’ Cyanide put the toy in his bag and helped Womble up to his feet.

‘’You’re edging me on **too much** Cy, I'm gonna die _like this!_ ’’ Womble screamed after the other who ran playfully away, before he joined him.

**~**

‘’Womble?’’  
Soviet sighed.  
‘’ _Wooomble~_ ’’  
‘’ **I'm not** getting in the **water** _Cy_ ’’  
‘’ _ **Soviet**_ , my **birthday** weekend. **_My_** rules and **I say** we go into the _lake_ ’’  
‘’Its _cold—_ ‘’  
‘’Its not! _See_ here I go’’ Cyanide went out in his shorts and swam out, Soviet knew he’d put on a smug face so he just went out in the _thong_ Cyanide had gotten him, stepped into the water _and…._ And it wasn’t cold? Well the temperatures had _shifted,_ but they were still in Britain… _Well—_

‘’Are you coming or nay? Or I mean I know you **came** but—‘’  
  
‘’I'm coming _I'm coming_ you fucking _faggot’’  
_  
‘’ **Oooh!** Big words from _someone_ who takes it in the **ass!** ’’  
  
‘’ _Oh I'm sorry_ , didn’t **I** take **you** in the _ass?_ ’’  
  
‘’Wah wah go cry about it’’ Cyanide swam further out until he could both feel the ground and not, Soviet swam out and he wasn’t _shorter_ than the other, but felt his face go under a few times.  
  
‘’ _Not gonna lie Soviet~_ You do have a _nice_ ass’’  
  
‘’Yeah yeah—‘’ He waved him off, ‘’ _no no I mean-_ ‘’ Cy grabbed Soviet’s hips and pulled him closer as he _playfully_ rubbed his _half mast_ against him ‘’ _aaaa_ —Cy?’’   
  
‘’ _Lets fuck here~_ ’’  
  
‘’What?? **No!** ’’  
  
‘’Coman _Womble~_ live a little—‘’ Cyanide kissed his neck as he rubbed the other's building member, ‘’I _promise_ I wont shoot my load in~’’  
  
‘’Ngghhh~ Ah _shit_ , **fuck…** no wait, don’t shoot it in the lake that’s _nasty—_ ‘’  
  
‘’ **Oooh?** ’’ He playfully nibbled on the brit's earlobe ‘’you **want** me to cum _**inside**_ you?’’  
‘’--- ahhn **ngh mmy** es—‘’  
Cyanide inhaled before whispering close to Soviet’s ear ‘’ _your wish is my command_ ’’ He slowly pushed the tip to the rim, _poking_ it a bit before _pushing_ himself in.  
  
Womble gasped but welcomed the feeling, it _stung_ but it was worth it. Cy hadn’t let him _masturbate_ or fucked him in a _week…_   
  
**He really wanted this.  
**  
The Indian pounded the brit **so hard** the water _splashed_ around them, their moans and groans got lost in it. ‘’ _S-_ Soviet--! F-fu **ck im** ma—‘’ Womble felt his entire rectum fill with Cyanide’s special _cream._

A small few jerks before Cyanide left his hole sore, ‘’ _ah_ fuck **that** was---‘’ Womble moaned ‘’ **Good?** _Great?_ ’’ Cy whispered, out of breath. ‘’ **Amazing** ’’ Soviet laughed ‘’ _god_ I really **needed** that… _Tch—_ ‘’ He groaned, Cyanide lend him a shoulder and they swam back to their belongings ‘’you ok? _Did_ I—‘’  
‘’I'm fine, _no worries_ —just—ass, sore, you know.. Kinda been _busy_ with a **toy** for a _day!_ ’’ He playfully pushed him, ‘’ _heey!_ You _like it_ when I _tease_ you~’’ Cyanide pulled him closer and pushed him down into the grass; like _Simba_ did to _Nala._  
‘’ _Hey~_ ’’ Cy whispered in his soft voice, eyes softened like _fabric softener_ , lips slowly apart ‘’ _hi_ ’’ Soviet answered, breaths heavy as he leaned up to the other; and Cy took the hint and let Womble kiss him _deeply,_ saying all the words they wanted to say but couldn’t.  
Hands found their way to Cyanide’s hair and tugged him _closer,_ soft moans escaping Cy’s lips as Soviet let his lips explore the jaw and neck of the other; he flipped them around and landed on top; his tongue traveled places _he hadn’t been yet_ and Cyanide loved it, _as he loved… no._

Lips kissing the chest and tongue _licking_ the nipples, rasped breaths leaving Cy’s lips and a _smirk_ formed on Womble’s face.   
Thumbs _circled_ the Indian’s hipbones as the kisses went _further_ down and he stopped at the **V** , looking up at the other; who’s hair stuck to his face, _cheeks_ flushed and eyes begging for more _dominant Womble_ , **begging** him to _suck him_ off, begging him to make him _lose his mind_.

‘’ _Think_ we should _get back_ ’’ Soviet smiled weakly as he got up, in his wet _thong_ and towel around his hips. Cyanide groaned but smiled ‘’you _sneaky_ little~’’ he joined the other.

**~**   
  
  


‘’ **Oh…** ’’ Womble stopped dead in his tracks, Cyanide bumped into him ‘’hey what is— _oh_ ’’ They both stood there, unable to speak or _move._  
‘’Hey guys!’’ A man waved them over, they walked closer; seeing _no sign_ of their guests camping gear, just _their_ fire and marshmallows being grilled. ‘’Oh, _heey_ , what— _uh_ , what are **you two** doing _here?_ ’’ Womble laughed nervously, Cyanide swallowed carefully.  
‘’Oh we were driving up to his _aunt’s cabin_ and I recognized your car! _So~_ we hiked and found your campsite!’’  
  


‘’Wow, _that’s—_ ‘’ Cyanide started through gritted teeth ‘’ ** _amazing_** ’’  
‘’Well? What are you two _waiting_ for? Let's hang!’’ The other man said cheerfully, ‘’ _I'm just_ gonna get changed, Cy you wanna go _before_ me or?’’  
‘’No _no_ , you go first’’ Cyanide sat down and grabbed a stick, Womble quickly got dressed into his normal clothes and changed places with Cy; _sharing a look.  
  
_  
‘’So, _Quebec…_ You got an aunt up _here_?’’ Soviet smiled weakly, ‘’ **Yeah!** She said I could bring a friend to check out her new place.’’  
‘’ _ **So..**_ Why are _you two_ out here?’’ Edberg tilted his head curiously, ‘’ **oh** , _well—_ ‘’ Womble started.  
‘’ **Its my birthday** ’’ Cyanide said cheerfully, ‘’ _and_ I wanted to _just_ camp, haven’t done that in _yeaaaars_ … _and well_ , who knows **the UK** better than _our_ **friendly** _**neighborhood**_ **Brit?** ’’ He pushed Soviet _a tad bit harder_ than he was currently used to, but laughed with.  
  


‘’ _Oh by the way_ …’’ Edberg said in his quiet voice, Womble and Cyanide swallowed dryly; dreading _what_ he might _know._  
‘’Did you two hear _the people?_ ’’   
‘’ _Wh_ —what people?’’ Womble leaned closer, suddenly feeling _spooked,_ was there someone else than **them** here?

  
‘’When we walked to your campsite we heard some _**loud moaning—**_ ‘’ Quebec pointed a bit further back than where they sat, Womble’s face drained all colour; as if _Dracula_ had sucked it **all** out suddenly.  
‘’And we’re sure someone **just...** _Reeeally_ went to town— _Who_ fucks in a forest?’’ Edberg and Quebec laughed together, Cy and Womble weakly laughed with ‘’yeah, _daredevils_ ’’ Soviet gulped.

**Suddenly** Womble sat a tad-bit up as he felt _Cyanide’s fun juice_ slip out- and, _he was just guessing now_ , staining his _pants_ and _log_ he sat on.  
‘’Hey you good there _buddy?_ ’’ Quebec pushed him gently, which signaled the liquid to _escape_ **faster,** the feeling was _good_ but panic sat in.  
  
Cyanide oblivious to what was wrong.  
  
‘’Oh _yeah,_ I'm good, just _tired_ …’’  
‘’ _ **Hm..** Anyways,_ what have you guys been doing? _Where_ were you **just now?** ’’ Edberg smiled, _as if he knew something._  
‘’We hiked, and on the way back just _YOLO’d_ and went for a short swim… I _tried_ to drown Soviet, but _apparently,_ he can swim’’ He made a frown while the others laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	9. Pringles, a bundle of sticks that I fancy.

‘’Up there in the sky, we live as one. Up there in the stars, we shine as one. Two meteors finding each other in the big empty and together we form something new.  
Alone we were cold and seeking but together we shine as the sun; without you my light is fading, without you my air is draining… and without me your smile fades.  
I cannot leave without you for my heart is within you, we cannot break this bond; for as flowers without water, we would wither and be gone.   
You are all I need, you’re my sun, my desire, my hope and my dreams…   
There is no beyond you; you’re my everything.’’ Womble said to himself weakly before putting his phone down, he looked at his alarm clock ‘’five past _twelve_ huh…’’ he rolled over and tried to sleep.

  
  
‘’ _ **Hello** _chat! I’m just gonna do a _tiny_ bit of Minecraft—‘’ He talked into the microphone cheerfully ‘’— _Lulu_ is napping on the sofa—‘’ He smiled as he showed his fans his lovely pupper, fed her a treat and started getting into his stream.  
Almost _two hours_ had passed and he **needed** to get work done, he started to close up and shut off the stream and all. ‘’Let’s go for a walk, _Lulu_ ’’ he said as he got ready to leave his flat, he picked up the mail _on the way back_ , in his mind he repeated the poem he’d found and felt it _deep_ within himself.

‘’ _Alright_ , let’s get something to eat~ **then work** , isn’t that right _sweet pea?_ Hmm? Yes my little _babey—_ ‘’ Soviet got cut off by his phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID ‘Cyanide’.   
Cy had gotten him to change it from _‘Pringles faggot’_ to his actual name, he’d even try to go with _‘bundle of sticks’_ but it was almost like Cy _**knew**_ what that meant.  
Womble flipped his phone upside down, and the call went to voice mail; he didn’t have energy for the other’s _~~sweet~~_ voice today… He couldn’t shake this _feeling_ he got each time he heard the Indian’s voice and _he hoped_ it would go back to **normal** soon.

**~**

‘’ _ **Why**_ do you keep ignoring me Soviet… _What did I do?_ ’’ Cyanide heard the other’s voice say the typical line of ‘’ _hi_ you’ve reached-‘’ Cyanide ended the call and sat down in his chair, he could see Womble being online.  
  
Cy: hey dude, you there?  
 ** _*seen*_**  
‘’coman, _dude…_ don’t leave me on _read_ ’’   
one minute passes.  
three….  
five…  
‘’ _Womble…_ ’’  
Ten minutes.  
  
Cy: Not to sound all cliché here but  
He paused and exhaled before _admitting_ to being worried  
Cy: did I do something wrong?  
He waited, he saw the typing icon pop up a few times…   
_***seen***_  
Cy: Womble… please tell me what I did

Did he _really_ **fuck** this thing up? Did he go _too_ fast for Womble, maybe he _pushed_ him too far _maybe--_  
Womble: Its not you  
Cy: I swear to god, if you say ‘its me’ I'm going to drive over and kick your ass  
He saw the icon pop up again before a lengthy text came.  
‘’ _Oh Soviet…_ ’’ He buried his face in his hands.

**~**

The brit watched as Cyanide wrote out the sentence he feared _‘did I do something wrong’_ , his heart _shattered,_ and he swallowed ‘’ _Cy_ … I.. I can't **say** it’’  
He gave a weak chuckle at Cy’s _'threat', **maybe**_ he should say something… **Just** so they weren’t… **Over** , _not as friends at least._  
  
Womble: I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I just need some time to think ok? Anyways I got a bunch of work to get to and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  
Womble: I need to think about… this, us.

 **There he said it** , _god_ what if Cyanide _mocks_ him for this… _But_ Cy didn’t answer and Soviet closed the program and _tried to work_ , but his mind was truly gone; what did he _actually_ want? Did he want a… _relationship?_ Or did he just want to **end** all fwb fun?   
‘’ _Lulu_ … **What** _should_ **I do** ’’ he stared endlessly into the wall, thinking about all they’d done up to _now…_ The time with the lake, and how Cy _‘sing-songed’_ to him, it was ridiculous.   
  
He scoffed, or when _Quebec_ and _Edberg_ **almost** busted them _last week_ …   
After they’d left, _and they were sure they were gone,_ Soviet told Cyanide what had _happened,_ and Cyanide _naturally_ had to have _proof_ and kept **poking** and watching the _rest_ drip out… It was like some weird level of _doctor role play._ If he said he didn’t find it arousing, he’d be lying.  
  
He really _did like_ to do things with Cy, like… **Kiss him** , hug _and_ cuddle… To have his ass fucked **brutally** and _gently,_ to put his own in Cy; have him moan and _**beg**_ Soviet for more, to plead for _release._ Hell, even the times with Nevil wasn’t so bad… _Okay it was pretty bad_ , but Cyanide **loved** it, and though Nevil sought Cy to be _his,_ and Cyanide had chosen _Womble?_ The thought got Soviet to feel his face _burn_ a bit.  
  


 **Did he like** when Nevil _pounded_ him hard and relentless? **Yes.**  
 _Did it_ get him _off_ that Cyanide **pounded** Nevil? _Oh yeah._  
Did he _lo…._ Did he **like** it when Cyanide held him gently and his eyes said it all? … _yeah._  
Was he _ever_ gonna admit these feelings to him, was he gonna _**go all in?**_

**Maybe.**

  
  
After he and Lulu ate he decided _sleep_ was best for now and stripped off most of his clothes and went to bed.

He had no idea how long he’d slept, but he heard **pounding** on the door and he wobbled to it, he came off as if he were drunk; finally opening the door to see a fireman ‘’ **sir** we need you to _evacuate—_ ‘’ he saw Lulu ‘’ _grab_ your dog and lets go—’’ Soviet blinked and grabbed some old pants hanging on a chair and _picked up Lulu_ and left his flat.  
  
He went out and saw his _entire building_ stand outside in their nightgowns, he went to the old lady who lived _next_ to him. ‘’Uh _what's_ , what's happening _Mrs.—_ ‘’  
‘’ **Oh! Its so horrible!** I was woken by _smoke!_ ’’ She gasped dramatically, she gestured over to another _complex_ over, their backyard shed's were _pretty close_ to theirs.  
  
‘’They think the fire started in the shed _but_ had to evacuate the entire building! I _say—_ ‘’ She stopped mid-sentence and looked at the _half naked_ Womble, holding Lulu close ‘’my dear, were you _sleeping?_ Here take _**my**_ coat—‘’  
‘’No, _no_ **Mrs** —‘’ he gestured her to keep it ‘’ **I’ll be fine** ’’ he smiled weakly.  
  
‘’ _Maybe_ you should _call’’_ she leaned closer to him ‘’your _boyfriend?_ There’s been a news van reporting, you _wouldn’t_ want him concerned’’ she winked, and Soviet felt his _heart sink_ again. ‘’ **Oh** … _Well_ I wouldn’t worry about that _we_ … uh…’’ He started but eventually just felt his voice lower and his neighbour cupped his free hand gently ‘’ _ **honey**_ , he seemed like a _good_ lad… _He’ll apologize_ and come back to you’’ He blinked a few times before she left to talk to some other neighbours.

The _‘fire’_ was just some teens who lit a trashcan on fire and trying to _‘hide’_ it, none of the flats were in danger and people started to enter their homes once more. Womble waited for a while and let Lulu pee on a lamp pole as the halls filled with people shrunk.   
He dazed out, he didn’t _really_ feel the cold… _He was as numb on the outside as he felt on the inside_ , suddenly Lulu gave a warning bark and Womble looked up right as he was hugged _tightly;_ he recognized the smell _instantly._

‘’ **Womble!** I was _so_ worried! I saw your flat on the **news!** ’’  
‘’I'm alright _mum,_ it was just some teens and a bin—‘’ Womble tried to say and catch his breath at the same time.  
‘’Well? Let’s get you inside! Aren’t you _cold?_ ’’ He was led to the building and Lulu followed, he looked around for a _car…_ but he saw nothing.. or _anyone..._

But he didn’t look _hard_ enough, for behind another; there sat Cyanide, hands _white_ from grabbing the steering wheel so tightly, his face matching his knuckles. He left out a shaky breath, _relieved_ he saw Womble alive and well, but could he go to him now?

‘’What is it _honey?_ Did you lose something?’’ His mom looked to where her son was looking. ‘’ _oh_ , no it was nothing…’’ Womble gave up and they opened the door, letting Lulu walk in first; he inhaled as he let him mom in after.

‘’ **Soviet!** ’’

Womble exhaled and turned around with a smile, ‘’ _Cy…_ ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys: https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/030/043/cover2.jpg over this sudden romance in this highly cursed porn fic :D :D  
> O:)
> 
> https://saddarkentruths.tumblr.com/post/190260875492/together-were-everything the link to the poem I used <3


	10. They dont know about us... Oh wait shit fuck they do oh god no.

‘’They _know_ … **how** the _fuck_ do they know?’’ Womble paced the room.

‘’ _I don’t know_ , maybe… _Maybe_ they put two and two together maybe—‘’  
‘’Maybe we should just **ask** them.’’  
  
‘’Womble _no—_ ‘’  
  
Womble: How long  
Soviet started before erasing it, he started again  
Womble: How

 ***several people are typing***  
  
‘’I'm gonna _throw_ up, I'm so stressed…’’  
‘’Shhh _shh,_ its _fine—_ ‘’ Cy tried to hold him but got pushed away, ‘’ **no its not!** ’’ Womble got up from his desk ‘’Cy… What _if_ they—‘’  
‘’ **They wont** , they’re our _friends_.’’  
  


Quebec: Womble, there was a live stream a while back, and it showed… You, Cyanide and Nevil.  
Stealth: I only saw the end of it  
Womble: a stream?  
His heart sunk as he looked over to Cyanide who _already_ shook his head ‘’I didn’t do this—‘’ He whispered ‘’I **wouldn’t** do this to _us!_ ’’  
  
  
Edberg: you guys basically streamed amateur porn.  
  


Cyanide and Womble shared a look _**‘’Nevil’’**_ they said in unison.  
‘’ _Oh_ that **fucker** ’’ the Indian got up and whipped his phone out.  
Womble: that wasn’t the plan, we didn’t start that stream. It doesn’t make sense. I'm sorry guys.  
Stealth: wait, neither you or Cyanide did this? Then how and it wasn’t a stream to the world but just our chat…  
  


Quebec: I don’t know if this is gonna help but  
Womble: what?  
Quebec: Nevil kept looking at the camera  
  


 ***Cyanide joined chat***  
Cy: I'm gonna kill him.  
Stealth: Cyanide calm down.  
Edberg: so just to clear things up here… Cy and Womble are fucking? And fucking Nevil...

Womble quickly typed and so did Cyanide.  
Cy: Nevil was only a few times, me and Womble is a constant.  
Womble: CYANIDE  
‘’ _What?_ We are aren’t we? **Or** did we _stop_ that’’ His voice was low, Soviet walked over to him, putting his hand behind the indian’s neck ‘’we didn’t stop… _**But** _are we _really_ telling them that?’’

Quebec: wait, are you guys together or fuckbuddies, I'm confused.  
Soviet exhaled a breath he didn’t know he were holding, he smiled weakly ‘ _’well?_ ’’ he shrugged.  
‘’Think its time to have **that** _talk_ yeah…’’ Cyanide patted the seat next to him.

**~~**

‘’So we agree?’’ Womble said carefully, wiping his eyes. ‘’ _Yeah_ I think we do’’ He smiled and took the brit into an embrace.

Quebec: they’ve been quiet for a while, you think they fuckin?  
Edberg: lmao  
Womble: haha very funny you wank  
Cy: we were talking, excuse you. We’re more than just fuckbuddies  
Stealth: oh?  
Cy: we’re lovers.  
  
‘’ _ **Augh**_ Cy, go with any other words _please_ ’’

 ***Holy N’ evil is typing***  
Nevil: Congratulations  
Cy: listen here you little fuck, did you stream us?!  
Nevil: yes  
Womble: wtf why  
Nevil: its hawt  
  


‘’I have his **address** lets go and _fuck him up_ ’’ Cyanide got up quickly, probably getting a head-rush in the process.  
‘’ _No, no_ , **let him be** Cy. Lets just—‘’  
Stealth: What you did was non-consensual and a dick move and we don’t tolerate that.  
 ***Admin removed Holy N’ Evil from group***  
Edberg: holy shit  
Quebec: good riddance.  
Womble: thank you Stealth  
Cy: yeah thanks man  
Stealth: No worries, now you two love birds go and do your celebration fuck.  
  


Cyanide smirked ‘’ _ **well**_ you heard the man’’  
‘’ **C** — _Y_!!’’ the Indian pinched the brit’s butt, Womble giggled ‘’fine’’  
‘’Once more with _feeling_ please’’  
‘’ _Fine~_?’’  
Cyanide sighed ‘’well alright now I don’t _wanna~_ ’’  
‘’Cy, _Cy_ , **please…** _penetrate_ me.’’ Womble stranded the other ‘’ _pretty please?_ ’’  
‘’ _ **Only**_ because you asked so nicely~’’

**~**

The hot water ran down Cyanide’s face and chest, the remaining _cum_ slid off him like nothing, he felt a pair of hands touch him from behind and slowly _rub_ his shoulders.  
Cy moaned sweetly and grabbed the other’s butt as his shoulders got rubbed **harder,** releasing _all_ stress and **knots** ‘’mmm _this_ is good’’ he exhaled before turning around to face the other ‘’ _you're_ good’’ he planted a soft kiss on Womble’s lips ‘’ _we’re good_ ’’ he cupped Soviet's face.

Soviet smiled through the kiss as he poured soap on his hands and kept on rubbing Cy’s body; shoulders, chest, _nipples,_ sides, hipbones, V… He sat on his knees, looking up and feeling the water drip on his face, he gently _licked_ Cyanide’s dong as if it was an ice cream about to _melt._  
His hands rubbing the thighs as his mouth focused on the glans and how much _suction_ he could give before Cyanide **_lost_ his mind.**

‘’asd **fgh** jkl—S- **Sov** - _iet~’’_  
 _ **There it was**_ , Womble quickly pumped his mouth so far down; the old him would’ve choked and gagged but now? _Heh…_  
He let his tongue feel the _entire_ ridge and he swallowed, Cyanide was in _wave_ after **wave** of sensations; head, _shaft,_ ass.  
He had _just_ had Soviet’s _vanilla yogurt_ all over his mouth and face, he’d drank it all in as much as he could, but Womble had _more to offer_ than he was prepared for.

‘’ _Gawd_ \--- I _fricking_ love t-th _is a_ nd… **_oh_** **my** _god_ —‘’ Cyanide moaned and grabbed the wall for support, the water was colder _than what he felt_ , he looked down and saw Womble’s _‘gurt gun_ rise to the occasion. The brit did _the_ most suction he could before leaving the other’s cock with a _pop_ ‘’want me to _wash_ you from behind too?’’ His voice ever so sweet, Cy nodded with feverish eyes as he leaned and stuck his rear side _out;_ he felt the familiar tongue circle his _starfish realm_ and flick the hole before licking its way through _and doing what could only be described as_ ‘someone at the end of their soda cup, trying to lick out the _last_ ice cube’.  
‘’ **Wom** m _mbb_ ** _b_ ble**…. You’re licking my prostate like I lick _nutella_ of my fingers oh my gaw _sdf_ ghjkl’’  
  


Soviet smirked while inserting a few fingers to widen the _horizon,_ the moans escaping Soviet only made Cy _**harder.**_  
Womble didn’t stop before the hole was _gaping,_ begging to be _filled._  
He got up, holding his hand at Cy’s back to gesture him to _hold position_ as he put some _water based lube_ , they kept in the shower, on his growing member; he rubbed his glans against the _dark hole_ before pushing its way through as if it was an investigation of a local myth.  
  


‘’aa **ah** hhffu **cccc** ’’ Cyanide _clenched_ his cheeks and felt Womble’s **thick** _log_ touch his walls. He wasn’t getting _**aggressively**_ fucked, but it wasn’t all _gentle_ either, Womble kept going until, ~~without warning,~~ his _creme fraiche_ filled Cy’s backstreet and Cyanide sprayed the wall with his **buttercream.**  
  
Soviet rode it out as he felt Cy tightening, he slipped it out ‘’mmm _how was that?_ ’’ Soviet kissed the other’s neck ever so gently. ‘’ **That…** was **so** fucking _good_ ’’  
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’ **… oh _yeah_** _’’_ Cy exhaled.  
They left the warm haven for an icy cold bedroom, ‘’ _hey_ Soviet’’ Cyanide got down on his knees, Womble turned around and shook his head in confusion ‘’uh, yeah? _What_ are you doin—‘’  
  
Cyanide pulled out something from the drawer next to the bed.  
‘’Oh.. Cyanide’’  
‘’Well? Put it _on!’’_ Cyanide gave it to him, Womble placed it over his skin. ‘’Wow, _can't_ believe it **fits** perfectly’’  
‘’ _Hey babe_ , I know your _size_ ok~’’ Cyanide smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw it was a cock ring ;)
> 
> Well... That was the end of that :') what a crazy series, wow damn... I can step into hell with a big ugly grin on my face as Satan makes a disgusting face, wondering why he has to be cursed. I mean, coman, i would totally try to make him uncomfortable, no matter what he'd throw at me... Id just ''and satan took his gigantic dong and shoved it up god's vagina like there was no tomorrow''  
> He would just evict me to Purgatory :')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this... cursed SovietWomble and Cyanide fic... and.. Im sorry.  
> Thanks to Gayle for joining me in making the first chapter with wheezes of 'what ifs', and over all horrid ideas.  
> Thank you ilikebigbutsandicannotlie for your continuous support, your comments really give me the spark to write this ship <3
> 
> And thank everyone else who left kudos and read this horrible thing :')

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> I dont really know what to say guys, this is prob' the most cursed shit ive ever written :)))))))))))))))


End file.
